Survive The Walking Dead
by Onkwehonwe Kashatstenhshera
Summary: From the glitzy buildings & malls of Seattle to the rundown areas & factories of Tacoma and the rural farms in Eastern Washington, a group of survivors take on the living dead looking for refuge to try and cure the pandemic once and for all. Will they survive the hordes of undead & hostiles or join the endless masses of corpses both walking & those that are forever silent & still?
1. Careful What You Wish For

_2010_

 _Seattle, Washington_

Leschi Wright found himself in downtown Seattle. He absolutely hated the city but his brother lived out here. He was driving a 95' Impala, red down towards 3rd and pine. In reality, Leschi lived in Tacoma Washington. People in Seattle hated people from Tacoma and people from Tacoma hated people from Seattle. Seattle was like the older uppercrust brother who turned is nose up at everybody even though he used to be trailer trash from the Carolinas. Tacoma was like its drug addicted punk rock little brother. Tacoma was definitly rougher than Seattle but he loved it. It was home. Technically, to the Salish, so was Seattle but he hated Seattle. There was too many passive aggressive bitches there. He thought to himself that he wouldn't mind if World War Three were to break out, if a nuke was dropped on tis town.

The thing was, Tacoma was full of crime but they were actually poor. A lot of Seattle types were drug dealing and drug using and yet Seattle was a ric town. The only true poor were the homeless that hung out under the Alaskan Way Viaduct, and too many of them were Indians, thoug a lot were Alaskan dock workers who had caught a boat ride down here and had not had the money to go back home. Seattle looked down on larger, more exciting cities such as New York City, Los Angeles, Miami and Chicago, as if those cities were only ghettos while Seattle was so nice. The way they portrayed it on that shitty television show, Frasier. The truth was a lot of those fucking queers did act and talk that way, rich assholes with a hair up their balloon knot but that was up on 5th avenue where the yuppies and rich restaurants were.,

The ghetto pieces of shit from the Central District and South and West Seattle were down 3rd te middle of downtown slinging dope. There was a police station near a Macy';s and then these dumb asses wondered why the cops always arrested them. They were wannabe has beens that never were. Hating on other cities yet copying other cities.

And poorly at that.

Leschi got a look at himself in the mirror. None too shabby. He had black hair about four inches long. He stood at five feet ten inches and weighed 185 lbs of muscle. He was Native American, of the Puyallup, tribe, all though b those indigenous to Tacoma, they were a Salish tribe and this consisted of multiple tribes. All indigenous to Washington and Canada. He also was part Okanagan through his mother.

He drove up to see his brother getting into an argument with four African American men. His brother was his height and about two years younger but he had slightly longer hair. He wore baggy blue jeans, a long white t shirt and a beanie over his long hair tied back in a ponytail. He was slightly lighter skinned than Leschi too. They were slinging dope as the usual downtown street trash did.

Wannabes imitating gangs from out of state, making local regional gangs mimicking national gangs from Los Angeles and Chicago. He got out of the car as they shoved his brother. His brother threw a punch at a black man wearing a red Chicago Bulls hat. The other three rushed him tackling the Salish Indian to the ground. A couple of white people walked by not helping. Some took out their camera phones. _Typical.._ He had learned they could never be relied on.

He rushed charging into one of the men knocking him off, He followed up punching another, a man in a white t shirt who had a gold hoop earring in his right ear and gold teeth in is mouth. He helped his brother up. The four got ready to rush the two of them. Leschi pulled out his Glock 19 aiming it and they backed up. "What's up now, Blood?!" He asked mocking their slang. "Hey cool it, man. I thought all you Indians were peaceful. Your boy here was slinging on our corner."

" And I thought you'd be packing. I highly doubt that. This is a hot spot. Only an idiot would even want this corner."

He noticed a Caucasian female recording and he came towards her saying, "What the fuck are you looking at?! Put the phone down!" She did in fear. "Hey man, you're making a big mistake. We got straps too. We'll be coming back on your ass. Seattle's big but it aint that big."

Leschi pointed his gun into the man's face. "Well I guess I better kill you right now then, huh?"

His brother, Derrick begged, "L, it's a crowd here don't do it, bro."

He pointed his weapon at the other two who had their phones on them telling them to give them up. They did and he stomped on both of them. The two headed out of there and got back to his car and took off. "Junior, what the fuck is your damage? You looking to go back to County? Or Walla Walla?"

"Hey bro I gotta get my paper, man."

"And that's another thing the way you talk and dress. Do you know how stupid you look? You're lucky I came by and they weren't ready to shoot your stupid ass."

"Bro you always say Seattleites are just bullshitting, dog. If that's true then they wouldn't have done anything."

"It only takes one. Even in a crowd of pussies. You're also lucky the cops weren't around."

"Yeah, they're busy with that Occupy shit, bro. They aint watching 3rd as closely as they used to before this jumped off. Besides you're the one that brought the gun. That's over there on Westlake."

"Yeah well, we're moving you back to Tacoma. Dad said you had a warrant out here in King County. We're taking you back home."

"Come on, bro, Tacoma stinks like hell. Didn't you hear about the couple from Seattle? They're kissing and what not getting all ot and heavy and she says to kiss her where it stinks so he drives her to Tacoma."

He was referring to the Aroma Of Tacoma, a bad smell that one would smell when driving into Tacoma from another city. It wasn't as bad once you got used to it but Seattleites never got used to it. The smell was due to the pollution from the factories in the area. Then again, Seattleites thought the countryside with less pollution than Seattle or Tacoma, even with all the rural counties combined, stunk. There was no pleasing them. "They probably will try and kill 're packing your bags and going back to Tacoma."

He began to drive around taking a right as they passed through Belltown, another shitty part of the town where heroin addicts and meth heads roamed. As they drove by, they noticed a large crowd marching up the street a block away. "Do these assholes really think they're going to change anything? They're just a bunch of college liberals who pretend to give a fuck about real people's problems, enit?" Leschi said. "They don't really all believe the same shit. Some of them are Marxists, some are Anarchists a few are democrats."

"Did you go to the march?"

"Yeah. They had someting called the peoples's mic. They'd even scream Mic Check. The others would yell it back and repeat it. Then everyone would be quiet and whoever wanted to talk would scream. They had tent cities and shit. Set up in front of the mall. Even had medicine tents and food tents. It was pretty cool but the pigs started cracking down on that."

"You're getting outta the drug game."

"Come on, Les, we can't all be hunters like dad, man. I mean yeah, deer meat is okay but I want to be able to go to Mickey D's and get a Big Mac."

"McDonalds is fucking disgusting and so are the people that eat there. They don't even use real meat. Give me deer meat any day. If I want a burger I hear you, but fuck McDonalds. Besides, if world war III ever breaks out and they fuck up all the major cities we're going to have to live off the land. Just like old times."

"Yeah but that was a pain in the ass, bro. You gotta kill the animal skin it, all that."

"You think doing time is easy? You liked that?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Anyway, so did you get into any violent clashes with the cops?"

"Oh get this, bro. Most of them are peaceful but a lot of these Anarchist dudes started chucking bricks and bottles at the cops. It was like South Africa in the 80's. Bricks and bottles against cops wit guns and riot gear. I'm not gonna lie some of these guys got the cops pretty good but they also got beat up pretty bad. Pepper spray, tazed, I saw a couple women get hog tied and dragged outta there. Cops were hitting guys with their bikes too."

"Fucking pigs. See that's what I mean. You know, I love Tacoma but I think if I don't go up to Vancouver I'm gonna move back to the rez. Maybe later in life anyway once I get sick of Tacoma."

"I'm already sick of Tac town. The streets are always all cracked up. At least Seattle has some nice areas. I don't have to worry about getting shot as much in Seattle. Remember what Hilltop was like? That wasn't cool, skin."

"You would think you'd be more into hunting. It involves using a gun. i know you don't like doing it the old fashioned way so why not a Rifle?"

"Yeah but you got a pistol! Is that registered? I doubt it!" The younger brother with the higher voice said, his voice getting defensive. "It isn't. I got one that is but if I have to use one to take somebody out in a situation where they wouldn't see it as self defense I'd rather it's with a gun that can't get traced back to me."

"Spoken like a true criminal,"

"Whatever, dumb ass. At least my reasoning is for self preservation. If you were to end up shooting somebody over the drug game it would be because they shorted you or over a street corner. Who hustles in downtown anyway? Yeah sure it might be potential clients everywhere but it's a lot more narcs down there. A lot more cops. They rounded up all those guys selling black tar just a block away from you. And that's what my pistol is for. Defense. The Rifle is for hunting."

They heard a few gunshots and they both looked back and they heard screams coming from the crowd. "Is that from the protest?" Asked Leschi. "Yeah it sounds like it. Look I got an ounce on me let's get outta here, bro. I don't want to get pulled over and arrested over something somebody else did."

They drove under the subway railroad as they headed south. "That was probably the cops who shot them. I wouldn't doubt it," Junior stated. "Yeah well after what went down...look...I'm sorry I pulled the gun out but they reminded me of the guys from Hilltop for a second. Only wearing red instead of blue. I just was looking out. Same as dad."

They were on their way to his house in Rainier Beach. "You don't ever want to get out of Seattle?" Asked Leschi. "No why would I? We got everything here,"

"Except decent weather," The older American Indian smirked. "Yeah but come on. Seattle Center is the place to be. Folk life too. Hemp fest down by the water that was some of the best times I ever had. I don't understand you, Les. You hate Washington state except Tacoma but you don't want to leave Tacoma but if you did you'd go to the rez outside of the city?"

"I don't know, Junior. Maybe I'll go north to Canada. Or south to California. Somewhere warmer. I just need a change of scenery and so do you. Only you need some discipline. Dad said you got corrupted by the city."

The younger brother rolled his eyes. "i'm so tired of you judging me. You, Rachel, and George. I get it. I'm the fuck up of the family but I don't need a baby sitter," He pulled the car over. "Then get out."

"You serious?"

"You vcan walk back home or back to the rally or wherever but you'll do it on foot. Maybe the cops get you maybe they don't. What's it gonna be?"

The younger man sighed. "Fine we'll go. But I fucking hate you, man."

Leschi grinned as they drove again. "Ya hey. I love you too knucklehead. Come on. Let's go get your stuff. Dad'll be happy to see ya."

4th Avenue 1:35 PM

An African American woman with caramel colored skin and curly hair was leaving from work. Her name was Jennifer Bryant. She worked at the YMCA and it was finally time to go home. She was twenty six years old and stood about five foot five. An African American male at the front desk waved to her. "Have a nice day, Jenny. I love your hair by the way you always usually got it tied back."

She smiled back stating, "Thanks, I just wanted to free it and let it breathe. Have a nice weekend, Gerard."

She went and unlocked the lock from her bike rack and got onto it. It was a red mountain bike. She lived in the Central District neighborhood of Seattle and luckily this wasn't too far from Downtown. A quick ride through Chinatown then Beacon Hill a ways and she would be home. As she rode down the street she spotted a man out in front of her and she skidded her bike to a stop. It wasn't in time however as she ran the guy over and was thrown from her bike. She got up having scraped her knee. "Ow..god...sir...I'm so sorry...are you okay? I didn't see you."

An Asian male looked at her. He looked sick his skin a lighter shade of brownish yellow, his hair messy. He was an older man. She saw blood on his right arm and was not sure if it was from her or not. "Sir...let me call you an ambulance..." He groaned and se got her cell phone out. The man started to come towards her and she backed up. He grabbed her and she cried out. "Let me go!" She kicked him in the groin and shoved him back. The man grunted and she told him, "Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

He lunged for her again but she shoved him back. She reached into her purse hitting him with it as she tried to come near again. She got her tazer out and zapped him with it. He cried out in agony but it didn't stop him. "What are you on?!" She cried as she hit him in the face. He tried to grab her blouse but she shoved him back and he stumbled over her bike. She grabbed her bike and hit him with it just to keep him down and she got onto it and started to peddle off down the street.

She rode until she was in Chinatown and she dialed 911. To her dismay she got no answer. The streets were busy as usual just like with any other day. She got a automated message saying they were recieving a high volume of calls. "What the hell..." She cursed. "What is this LA?"

She stopped into a Chinese resteraunt without even bothering to look at the name. The greeter, a middle aged Asian lady greeted her. "Hi just you for today?"

She told her, "Listen can you call 911? I was just grabbed by some pervert a block away from here. I think he was a dru addict."

The lady's eyes widened with concern as she noticed howvisibly shaken she was. A man came up questioning in Mandarin. She responded in the language and he told her, "You follow me."

He got her a coke. The woman went to call 911. "What did he look like?" Jennifer took a deep breathe. "He was Asian...about five seven...he wore a gray sweater and blue jeans..Seahawks hat...he had short hair...brown ..."

"Okay, relax," The manager told her, his thick accent somewhat coomforting. "Just stay here until police get here."

Just then, one of the waitresses, a young Asian girl, attractive with tan skin brown eyes,and dark brown hair standing at five six noticed her. "Jen? Is that you?"

Jennifer set her bag on the table and stood up to hug the woman. "Alex? I haven't seen you in ages!" The woman was named Alex Fong. They'd gone to Seattle Central Community College together. "Yeah I transferred to UW now," The Chinese American told her. "I wanted to go to Seattle University but dad insisted. Can I get you a menu?"

"No listen...I was just riding home cause some guy...I accidentally ran into him and he tried to grab me. I don't know if he wanted to like, rape me or not but it freaked me out. I...I used a tazer on him and he didn't go down. Something's wrong with him there was a look in his eyes like he wasn't all there."

"Oh God, are you okay?"

"I scraped my knee," She said rolling up her pant leg."

"Ah shit," Alex said. "Hang on. Follow me to the bathroom we're gonna clean that up. Where's your bike?"

Jennifer sniffed. "It's out front...I forgot to lock it up..i'm just freaked out..."

Alex chuckled saying, "It's downtown. Nobody's ever tried to grab you before?" Jennifer shot her friend a look. "Relax. I'm just kidding!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not funny."

"Hold on, hon. I'll have Jason go get your bike. We'll keep it in the back. Do you need a ride back home?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Nah, I'll have my room mate come and get me."

She dialed her room mate. "Nicole? Can you come and get me?"

Meanwhile as Jason brought the bike in he went out back to go smoke. He lit up a Camel and started to take a puff when he noticed a man of middle age approaching him. He looked wounded. "Mr. Pham?" He called to the man. The man staggered towards him. "Are you all right?" The man gave no answer.

West Lake Mall

Thomas Finnegan was holding up a sign that read _Jail the 1%_ on one side and No justice no peace On the other. There was all different kinds of revolutionary groups there. There was Marxists, Anarchists like himself, black power types affiliated with the original Black Panthers who to his surprise, they still existed, plus various Native American, Asian and Pacific Islander groups and a lot of gay pride groups. There were workers, unemployed, omeless and college students all standing together as one.

An American Indian woman of Tlinget descent was giving a speech about the murder of John T Williams which had just happened not too long ago. She was saying how the police treated Natives especially the homeless ones near Pike Place Market, a major tourist attraction in downtown by the waterfront. Next was a speaker of African American descent and he actually had a loudspeaker of his own. He was telling a story of how the cops had harassed him because he fit a description.

He noticed three of his friends talking. He didnt know they'd known each other.

The first was a Caucasian female with blonde hair standing at five foot four. Her name was Amanda Simmons. She had a mousy look to her and gray blue eyes. If she weighed even a hundred pounds he'd be shocked. She was a Leninist friend of his from High School. The second was an African American about five foot nine with very light skin and he had curly short hair and wore a gray hooded sweater, a Mariners cap, and blue stonewashed jeans. He was overweight by about a hundred pounds and wore glasses. He was named Michael Harrison. He was biracial so he had lighter colored hair a ligt brown almost blondish color. To some, despite the texture of his hair he had been mistaken as a darker skinned white Jewish guy.

The third was a fellow Anarchist like Thomas. A taller thing man with long shaggy red hair and freckles and he wore all black as he and Thomas were part of the Black Bloc in which all Anarchists dressed in black. They would dress up in all black and wear masks so as not to be distinguished by law enforcement. His name was Ian Richards.

The two were confronting Amanda about her sign which said in a nut shell that the police were cracking down on their protests arresting peaceful dissenters wile drug dealers were up on 3rd. Matthew was telling her that despite drugs not being bad, the guyys doing that were disenfranchised and were "Hood proliteriats" and by making a sign like hers she was alienating those who could be potential allies.

"Okay, look I get what you're saying, "Amanda began. "But it's better to have allies who have a good clean record because if the cops have a felony old over you it'd be easy to get them to roll over on you."

"Where I come from we don't talk to cops. Period," Replied the protestor with glasses. "Yeah," Ian said. "I mean we could go over there right now and try and recruit them cause they're only criminals cause they went outside the system and found their own way you know? And like, the pigs illegalized that because only they can deal drugs. That's how they see it."

Just then, there was a loud rukus and they spotted a couple of men being cuffed and hauled towards police vans. Michael grabbed his camcorder and started to record. "This is an illegal arrest!" Yelled Michael. "This is kidnapping! You do not have the right to take our comrade, sir!" Thomas and Ian now had their masks on. The cops had snatched up two Anarchists as well so the Anarchists started rushing forward as did some of the others. The police started sawinging night clubs at them.

One man was on the ground and they had busted his head open, a Marxist with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing white khaki pants and a gray t shirt, standing at six feet had been hit as he had tried to rush the cops. "Stop resisting!" They yelled as the maced him. He screamed in agony. Ian swung his own sign at the face of a police officer. The ctrrowd was running now as people started getting into it. Another man had been beaten down with the same severity of thje first man, this guy looked to be Greek American and he had dark hair brown eyes and a beard and his hair was slicked back. He wore brown shorts and a green sweater. He tackled them even as they hit him. He fell over, unconscious as his head was cracked open.

"Tis is police brutality!" Yelled Michael. Amanda was grabbed by the police as well and Tommy and Ian started swinging their signs like weapons at the officers. The cops were trying to recesitate the Greek American. "Ya'll killed him!" Shouted Michael. "This is going on youtube! We got you live now!"

For three minutes they fought and an officer hit Tommy in the face. The nineteen year old fell over and the cops tried to cuff him but Ian and three other Anarchists plus two other non masked protestors rushed the cops. "ACAB!" Yelled Ian as he hit one in the helmet with his sign. "All cops are bastards!" They sprayed mace and it got in Tommy's right eye. He screamed, "SHIT!"

They tried to run the other way as more officers in riot gear closed man started to gt up and the officers tried to h old him down. Michael ran in holding the camera over them as they continued to beat him. "The man's got a fractured skull! Leave him be!"

They turned on him ordering im to turn off the camera and got physical with him. Despite being watery in one eye, Tommy tackled the men who had done this as did Ian. None of them noticed the police brutality victim getting off the ground. Tommy and Ian hit the three officers with their signs but one cop, a large muscular black man with a shaved head standing at six foot four two forty looking more like a fullback than a cop, took it and he punched the 19 year old in the face.

Just then, Michael cried out as the man who had been beaten to death bit him on his right shoulder. "You fucking bitch! Get off! I was trying to help!" He punched him and the man staggered but he kept coming. One of the cops exchanging blows with Ian, a Caucasian female with blonde hair standing at five eight, had the advantage over Ian and she knocked im to the ground but she cried out when she was bitten on the right arm by the same man that had bitten Michael.

The guy came at him next and he swung his sign at him. He hit him in the face and the man growled. A gay pride member, a Caucasian male wearing blue jeans, with a shaved head and a striped red and white t shirt joined in the fight swinging a sign of his own trying to drop the guy. The man went for the cop again and the cop who had taken Tommy's sign had dropped it and drawn his gun. "Not one step closer!" He yelled. Tommy helpd Ian to is feet and went for Michael. "Mike, are you all right bro?" The twenty seven year old cried out, "It hurts like a bitch! What's wrong with that guy?!"

"I don't know, bro. Let';s get outta here while we can. I think we taught these pigs you can't fuck with us."

Tommy saw the tents being taken down and more who had been homeless being arrested too for "Loitering"

POW! POW!

The sound of gunshots left a ringing in Tommy's right ear as he saw the big cop had started firing on the man who had bitten Michael. He hit him twice in the chest.

The man in the striped shirt told Tommy and Ian, "Come on! I've got a car! Follow me!"

"We can't just leave Amanda!" Tommy protested. "If you want to help your friend stay out of jail yourself long enough to post bail later! You can't do that if you're in with her!" He saw more Anarchists rushed the police officers as they didn't realize the man they were trying to help had become hostile. The female officer fired a round into the stomach of a rioter with reddish brown hair, brown eyes, a brown beard a white t shirt and black jeans., He fell over clutching at his chest wound. "We can't take them. Let's just go...at least with Amanda going with them they won't shoot her."

"This is so fucked up!" Tommy cried. The man in the striped shirt told them, "You two got maced pretty good. I'm taking you back to my place. We can rinse your eyes out in my sink but until then here," He said passing them a water bottle to rinse out with. Tommy removed his mask and Ian said, "You're bleeding bro," He had blood down the side of his face.,

"So are you..." The guy had a busted lip and a bloody nose. The driver said, "I'm Liam Parker by the way,"

The three introduced themselves. "I can;t believe that asshole bit me," Michael grumbled. "I was trying to help."

"Maybe he's bi polar," Ian suggested. "They get crazy when they don't take their meds. Or maybe he's diabetic. They get crazy when they don't take their insulin."

"That dude was on something," Growled Michael. "High or not I'm gonna fuck him up too. It's bad enough the cops broke my glasses..." He looked down at the broken wire rim glasses with a frown.

"I'll clean that wound when we get to my place," Liam assured him.

Rainier Beach

1:48 PM

The two brothers were packing up bags and suitcases. Leschi had planned on making a call for a U Haul truck next. "Goddamn Seattle, man. I'm so tired of this place. You're lucky I came along when I did. This place needs a natural disaster to clean everybody up. Or a nuke. I don't care."

"Hey that aint right, Les!" His brother scolded. "I mean this is all our home terrirory, right? Even if you hate the city or te people or whatever before all this was built up it was ours."

"Yeah but its not now so I don't care if it burns to the ground."

"Yeah but come on, Tacoma would be fucked up too. Same with Seatac. We'd be goners."

"Yeah well if Mt Rainier erupts I won't have to worry about that anyway. By the way where's your gun? You'd think you'd have one given your line of work. I know you're no gang banger or even a wannabe like those guys out there but you still should have one just in case. That's probably the one thing you do I don't got a problem with."

"I had to get rid of it last week when my PO came by. Oh shit check this out!" He turned up the tv and they saw shooting live at the West Lake Mall. The cops were beating people and they were people getting shot. "Jesus, Der. It's a good thing I got you out when I did. They'd have probably shot your ass too."

They looked at the screen as they saw the chaos unfold. "Good thing we're getting outta here," Leschi said. "City's falling apart," Derrick said with a frown. "You should be careful what you wish for, bro. Just might get it."

Pike Place Market

1:50 PM

A couple walked through the busiest market in Seattle. They would soon stop for lunch at the Pike Place Bar & Grill. It was a lovely view. The man's name was Alan Masterson. He was a Caucasian male of about six five with jet black hair and blue eyes and a goatee. He wore a brown leather jacket and a black t shirt plus black jeans. He was 30 years old. With him was his girlfriend, Melony Winters. She had auburn hair and bright blue eyes and wore a black parka over a white blouse and blue jeans. She was twenty seven years old.

"Babe, we should go in and eat," She said with a smile. "We haven't even seen the space needle yet. I just love it out here. We should move here."

The two of them were from Idaho but were on vacation. "Yeah we will. Before we do though, I got something I wanted to ask you."

He got down on one knee. "Melony Jane Winters...will you do the honor of being my wife?" He revealed he had got her a gold engagement ring. "Oh Alan...yes! I will!"

The people around them observed this and clapped and he stood up putting the ring on her finger and the two kissed as she teared up.

* * *

 _That's it for this first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it's my first try at a walking dead story so go easy on me. These characters ar all my own I am writing one walking dead story set in Seattle and the Washington area initially though they may go down south eventually to California and really I plan on having what characters survive here meet Travis';s group from Fear The Walking Dead. In my NYC walking dead fanfic which should be up shortly, they'll likely encounter Rick's group eventually._

 _I also am accepting OC ideas too. I need stuff such as age, weight, height, eye color, hair, background, religion if any, male or female obviously, race, (And don't say Hispanic or Latino there is no race of that sort. They're either Caucasian, Sub Saharan African, East Asian, Amerindian or middle eastern which still falls under Caucasian but still that's more distinguishing as opposed to just white so if somebody is Mexican, Guatemalan, Dominican, Cuban then just say that if you don't want to say race, use etnicity and describe their skin tone and hair texture then. Most of "Latin" America are mestizos but there are also white people black people Asians, etc., So the term Hispanic and Latino serves no purpose description wise) also need to know skills, job occupation, sexual orientation, and any skills they have._

 _This story unlike the walking dead the one in Georgia is not going to be mainly just ex cops and ex soldiers surviving. I wanted more regular people. So if your idea of a character is a cop or a soldier they won't likely be as big of a character. There's still more characters to come too._

 _Also if I think your idea of an oc is stupid I may not say it unless you give me reason to but I still won't put a dumb idea for a character in. And if I did I'd kill them quickly. Especially a Gary or Mary Sue. Really you don't have to give a suggestion at all I'm just leaving it open for for the rant I've gotten dumb ideas from people._

 _In a way, Leschi and I have some similiar beliefs about the city of Seattle and all though he obviously knows he's not responsible he does hate the city so he almost feels guilt that he thought the people there should just die but then this is going on everywhere. Still what better way to express your hatred of a city than destroying it in a story? Anyway, as far as Tacoma with the north west there's not that many bad areas but for a NW city Tacoma is pretty rough they got gangs from California and Chicago same as Seattle but are far more likely to shoot you or shoot at you. My dad was shot at in the Hilltop neighborhood when he had gone outside to smoke when he was in rehab. In Seattle, they're more likely to talk shit and MAYBE jump you than actually shoot you. Tacoma is at least rough enough or was to have earned the nickname Tacompton. I also named Leschi after a leader in the Puget Sound War._

 _As for the OC's all of these are mine but Jennifer is based on somebody I actually knew. Same with Michael. And as far as the discussion about cracking down on drug dealers instead of them is a conversation that really happened during my time Some of the stuff at Occupy that I showed is stuff I encountered first hand. Except the whole shooting and biting thing. And ACAB is a real chant. The People's Mic is pretty much what Derrick Jr. described it as._

 _So just based on what characters you've seen so far aside from those who are obviously fucked such as Michael and that waiter Jason, who do you think will live and will die? As far as Alan and Melony, I wanted to show them having a happy pre zombie moment as they don't yet realize what is going on. Nobody does. So far they're just assuming they're on drugs as their flesh hasn't started to rot yet._

 _It'll obviously be a while before they cross over with the group in California or in my NYC story any meeting with Rick and Alexandria but still. They also said that Rick and Travis's group might meet up or something or overlap I'm not sure and IDK how that will work but I would like to see that._

 _As far as with my NYC Walking Dead story what I'm going to do with that is when the NYC survivors go down south they'll glo to Georgia and they will encounter that guy Randal's group and those people will be somewhat of an antagonist. Because in TWD before Shane kills Randal he tells Shane there's maybe 30 or so or it's speculated there's that much I can't remember but they're said to be marauding rapists so i think it makes sense to make them villains especially since after his death the Ricktatorship didn't really encounter them again so that just makes me wonder if they're out there. I suppose tat could also be either Negan's group or even the Governor but then I doubt it._

 _Another thing I'm gonna do is try and come up with a cause of the infection something walking dead really hasn't done. And maybe a cure too. So which character or characters did you like the most? I know it's only the first chapter and maybe too early to tell but if you don't know then just don't say anything but if you do know then feel free to say._

 _Well in any case, hope you enjoyed I accept constructive criticism no flamers. I'm not sure when I will update again i got a story with 6 chapters left I need to update. Once that is finished I'll be able to update more stuff that is new. Till next time._


	2. Fear Of Freedom & Imprisonment

_Jennifer_

"So you say that this man tried to bite you too?" The officer, a thin Caucasian in his late twenties, with blonde hair and brown eyes, was questioning her. "Yes...and he attacked the waiter. He fought him off and came inside...the man was acting relly weird...he growled at the door and then he just kind of went away...like something else caught his attention."

The Asian American's eyes flashed with anger as he looked down at his bloody wound. "That piece of shit...I'm gonna have to go get tested to make sure that guy didn't give me aids. If you want to know if I want to press charges the answer is hell yes. Put that junkie behind bars. Or in an insane asylum. But take his teeth out first,"

"All right sir, just calm down..."

Just then, the sound of gunshots sounded outside and he withdrew his weapon from his holster. "Stay inside," He warned. He went outside to see his partner, a brown haired blue eyed Caucasian female being bitten by a man. "That's him!" Cried Jennifer. The female officer pistol whipped him. "I'm warning you! Stay back!" She shouted as the man snarled with bloody teeth. The officer fired two shots into the man's chest. The thing grunted but was not slowed down. "What is this thing on speed?!" Cried the female officer as she too, backed up firing and hit him with three rounds in the heart. Jennifer's heart jumped with each gunshot. It was louder than they portrayed in the movies. Then again, maybe there was no real way to make it as loud in the movies as it was in real life.

She looked at the bloody gunshot wounds wondering how the man could keep coming. The male officer fired a shot into the man's neck. Alex freaked out too. "Dad! We need to lock the door!"

Jennifer grabbed a fork off the table. The officer fired hitting him in the forehead. The man went down. He turned to his female partner. "Connie, hang on!"

"This is Officer Roy Parsons. We have a 10-00! my partner's been bitten."

He kept pressure on the wound and Jennifer went outside. She tore off a piece of her shirt and put pressure on the wound. "What the hell was wrong with that guy? He didn't go down..." Asked Jennifer. "I don't know. You did the right thing by calling us..."

"I need to get tested..he might have had aids...what if it was a new strain...? Or drugs...?"

"Just stay calm...I'm pretty sure he didn't have aids. He was a bum...Just a crazy bum..."

She started to lose consciousness. "Hang on..." He told her. They waited until the police and paramedics arrived. They each gave a statement and the EMT bandaged up Jason's arm. He was visibally angry but he told them, "I'm not going to the hospital I gotta work tommorow."

Alex's father, Gen Fong, an Asian male standing at five eight with black hair and some wrinkles in his face wearing a black vest around a white dress shirt and black slacks told him, "Nǐ yǐjīng wánchéngle yītiān. Míngtiān xiūxí."

(You're done for the day. Take tommorow off too)

Jason protested, "Wǒ xūyào qián!"

(I need the money!)

Gen replied, "Wǒ huì fù nǐ liú zài jiālǐ, hǎo ma? Nǐ bèi yǎole gōngzuò. Nǐ yīnggāi xiūxí yīxià. Nǐ yǐjīng gōngzuòle 40 gè xiǎoshí běn zhōu."

(I'll pay you to stay home, all right? You got bitten on the job. You deserve a break. You already worked 40 hours this week.)

Alex's mother, Ju Fong, the one who had greeted Jennifer before, a woman of Han descent with neck length black hair in her mid forties and glasses with skin the color of bronze wearing a white button up blouse standing at five seven, warned Jason, "Quèbǎo bìng ràng zìjǐ cèshì jīntiān huò míngtiān. Jíshǐ tā méiyǒu àizī bìngdú, tā kěnéng yǒu bié de dōngxī."

(Be sure and get yourself tested either today or tomorrow. Even if he doesn't have HIV he might have had something else. )

Before long, the police and medics cleared out of there. Alex asked Jennifer, "Is your room mate coming?"

"I guess not. I'm gonna have to ring her neck when I get back there," She said jokingly. "Today was...Jesus...i don't ever want to go through that again."

"Me either. But you're not walking back home. I'll give you a ride."

Leschi

"You know you really don't even need half of this shit," The older Salish man told his brother. "I mean you got clothes and all of that. Basic essentials. Pretty much anything else we can replace."

"How the fuck am I supposed to pay for new furniture and what not?"

"It's this little thing you may not have heard of called a job, you fool. You're not selling dope anymore."

"I can't at least get rid of the rest of this shit so I can have some walking around money?"

"No! You know in the old days guys like you would have either been killed or driven out. Then again we didn't have crack cocaine back then."

"Yeah well this aint back in the day. I get it, Les. You're a hunter. But what are you gonna do when there aint anymore game to shoot? No more fuckin baby and mama deers to shoot?"

"You watch too much Bambi, dumb ass. I don't shoot baby deers or mother deers. I shoot the males. And besides you eat meat. The way I kill animals I hunt is a lot more humane than the factory farms. So unless you plan on going vegeterian, shut up. What are you going to do when the system collapses and there's no more super markets? No more gas stations to get beer and cigarettes at? What then? It'll be guys like me keeping us fed. I don't kill more than we need., Just like the old days."

"Yeah well you forget the thing about the old days. If you drive guys out of the village they'd go off and start their own renegade band do that doesn't work."

"We need to go, Derrick. Between your warrant and me pulling a gun on those buffalo soldiers and the peckerwood bystanders, I'd say we're both subject to arrest."

"You think we won't get arrested in Tacoma? It may not be King County jurisdiction but they do cooperate ya know."

"That's just it bro. We're gonna lay low until we can get a place to stay on the rez. Rez police don't have to play ball with King or Pierce County. Sovereign fucking land, baby. It may not be as glamorous as the city but let's face it. You weren't exactly staying in the Hilton. A man doesn't need all that other shit."

They went outside and saw a man of African American descent wearing a brown jacket and a dirty brown shirt and gray jeans. He stood about five foot seven and he looked to be in his late 40's. He was coming towards Leschi and Derrick. "What do you want?" Demanded Leschi. Derrick took a look at him. "Don't worry about him. He's a base head. He's gone. The man came towards them. "Hey, what are you doing? Leschi demanded. The man growled at him. He pulled out his gun aiming down at him. "That's close enough."

Leschi backed up. "I'm warning you. Stay back," The man let out a raspy snarling sound. The man grabbed him. "Hey you fucking tweaker get off me!" He punched him in the face. The man fell over. He got up lunging for his leg. He tried to bite him and he got his teeth all over the jeans but Derrick kicked him from behind.

"Did he bite you, bro?"

"I don't think he broke the skin..."

He lunged at him and Leschi kicked him in the face. "You're starting to piss me off. Back off!" He yelled. "Let's just go, bro. He's probably a minute from an OD."

The man growled again and Leschi gritted his teeth. "Asshole," He gave the man a kick in the face and he saw a few bloodied teeth come out. He got to the car and they began to drive out of there. "Fuck this. We're getting you outta here. We'll come back fotr the rest of your shit while you stay put," Leschi told him. He then asked, "Why do you want to be a gangster so badly, huh? Dealing dope and sagging your pants. You think that's what we do?"

Derrick rolled his eyes. "You think it's cool? You may not have noticed this when you look in the mirror but you aint black. No matter how much rap you listen to. Think it makes you one of the homies?"

"Hey, I'm in the game they're in the game it's a money thing it aint about color. What's any of this have to do with what happened at the apartments?" Leschi said, "Because your dumb ass got on a radar. The police radar, stupid. What do you have against working for a living? As for this money you're willing to get arrested for you know you can't take it with you when you die, right?"

"I aint dead, man. I'm alive and while I'm alive I need money. We can't all be hunters, dog.,"

"You know you were shown how to do it, remember? You just didn't pay attention. You're lazy. You expect help all the time and yet you think selling tar is gonna make you indendent What did you think would have happened if I didn't show up? Maybe you got your ass beat. Then maybe you get some friends. Then you either beat them up or maybe your friends thinks you should go further than that. Then you get 5th avenue white people calling the cops on you. You're an Indian. You're already suspect. They're just looking for an excuse and you give them one."

"Man, you're the one tat pulled the gun on motherfuckers," Derrick protested. "Yeah that was stupid of me. But stupidity must be contagious. I come to get you and what happens? I gotta stop you from getting the shit kicked out of you. Next time I should just let them do it too. Maybe then you'll get your head out of your ass."

"You act like you're so much better than me, Les. I remember school. You fought people too. Just as angry as me but I ytried to do something. I aint cut for regular work and as far as cutting fish up or skinning deer that looks too complicated. You think I want to eat bambi?"

"Why not? You eat cows. They got moms too. They're just as cute."

"Cows?"

Leschi chuckled. "When they're babies. Not so much as adults."

"Yeah that's the thing though, the farms stink."

"Nobody saying youy gotta live on a farm but you should at least know how to fend for yourself. You know that old saying give a man a fish he eats for a day teac a man to fish he eats for a lifetime? There's truth in that."

"Yeah but I don't like fish. I'm tired of salmon. Never liked tuna. Only thing I like is catfish. You can't catch them around here."

"That's not the point. The point is...nevermind. You're determined to not listen to me. Maybe you'll listen to dad. Sometimes I wonder how we're even brothers. I always gotta look after you."

They stopped to get gas. He gave Derrick money to go pump. "I should make you pay for it..."

As the younger man pumped the gas, a cop car pulled up to fill up. Leschi felt his heart start to race. He kept pumping the gas. He signalled fot Derrick to stay back. The officer, a Caucasian man in his early thirties with blonde hair and brown eyes greeted him. "How you doing?" Leschi nodded at him in an aloof manner. Derrick finished pumping the gas and put the gas nozzle back. Just then, the officer stated, "Hey come here! Let me see your ID!"

Leschi saw Derrick start the car and he started to get in the car but the cop pulled Leschi out throwing him against the gas tank. He pulled out his pistol aiming at Derrick. "Out of the car!" Leschi got up tackling the cop as the cop was about to fire at Derrick. The gun discharged as he hit the ground. Derrick sped off. "Hey that's my car asshole! You forgot me!"

The cop threw him to the ground and tried to go for his gun but Leschi kicked it away. The cop tackled him and the Salish man threw a right blow at the cops face. The officer grappled with him and they exchanged blows. The cop then grabbed his tazer and let him have it in the chest as he charged at him. He fell over his tackle weakened but he'd hit Leschi last minute. He fell over twitching. "You don't have jurisdiction! Fuck you!" Yelled Leschi. The cop snarled, "You're in my jurisdiction, punk."

He grabbed his pistol and aimed it Leschi. Several gas station patrons, people of every ethnicity from Japanese to Korean to Mexican and Samoan to white and black were recording it. "I saw it," Stated a Mexican American male of about five foot eight wearing a striped gray and red shirt. "He threw him first without warning."

The officer told him, "You move I'll blow you away. I'd be justified in it too. No court in the world would convict me."

He cuffed him. "All this for a drug charge..."

The paramedics came later to see if he was okay. He told them to fuck off. Soon he was on his way to jail.

They put him in a room and read him the verdict. He had illegally brandished a weapon at a woman downtown plus he was being charged with assault on an officer and resisting arrest not to mention interfering with an officer and aiding a fugitive. They'd asked him where the gun was and he told them he wouldn't be talking to anybody without a lawyer. He tried to call his dad but got an answering machine once his phone call was allowed.

They took him to County. He knew he was going away for a long time.

The time seemed to pass minutes faded into hours hours into days. He was in a cell and he was going through the motions. He found himself walking to his cell when an African American inmate approached him. The man had dreadlocks and a tattoo tear drop on his right cheek. "You Leschi Wright?"

"Who the fuck's asking?" The guy had about six inches on him. "Your brother's a bitch, homie. I see that motherfucker I'm stomping his ass out. I know he ripped me off before I went in here."

"And I care because? i'm not a drug dealer. He's the idiot of the family."

"He owe and he aint here so you owe."

Leschi beckoned at his crotch. "Yeah, i got a tip right here, open wide."

The black man swung on him hitting him in the face sending him back and he fell over. The man was strong and packed a hell of a punch. "Damn! Reggie just molly whopped that Injun!" Whistled a mulatto inmate with tattoos on his left and right arm. Leschi got up with an upper cut and sent the man staggering back. "i'm getting really tired of Derrick's problems being mine. Me, I'm a problem solver."

He kicked the man in the right knee cap and he swung hard hitting him in the throat. The man fell over and he hit him again. The other man who commented on the fight stepped in. "You want some too, fuck stick?!" He head butted him and the guy staggered back with a bloody nose. Several black inmates rushed him. There was only two or three Indian inmates plus one man who was part Salish part Mexican from Tacoma named Rudy Gomez. On his right arm was a tattoo that said East Side Locos. He hadn't seen him since middle school but he didn't know why he was locked up here instead of Pierce County. They stepped despite being outnumbered and both sides started throwing blows.

The guards came in breaking it up and grabbed Leschi hauling him off. He drove an elbow into the guard behind him a pink faced Caucasian male. "Get off me, pig!"

They beat and subdued him hitting him with clubs and then tossed him in solitary. "I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, pal."

They left him.

Tommy

The Anarchist arrived at the good samaritans apartment. They had to go up a flight of stairs. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was back there?" Asked Ian. "Shit if I know," Stated Tommy. Things are going crazy. I mean the pigs out there are always fucking with the homeless. Sometimes it's just guys that need mental help. They should be getting them the help they need not you know...locking them up."

"Yeah well they bit Michael. That was kind of a dick move."

They cleaned Michael's wound up and Liam bandaged it. "So what's your deal? You Anarchist, Leninist?" Asked Michael. "No," Stated Ian. They looked up at some of the flags on the wall. He had a rainbow flag which either meant he was gay por supported gay rights or both. He also had a Palestinian flag. "Not an Anarchist," Stated Ian. "Probably Marxist am I right?"

"Nope. Actually I'm a liberal. Registered democrat. But I take it you guys are Anarchists, right?"

"That';s right," Thomas said. "A liberal? Then what were you doing at the protest?"

"I was gonna say," Michael said. "Don't ya'll just want reform? Aint nothing revolutionary about that. Trying to fix a broken system within."

"Hey it's just like New York you got people who are tired of the 1%," Stated Liam. "Yeah but guys like you are for the 1% if you support the democratic party that's just as bad s supporting Republicans. There's nothing revolutionary about being a stateist."

"Eventually, if you gain any grounds you're going to have to come to an agreement. We agreed to keep these protests non violent. That's what it was agreed upon on Wall Street too."

"We never agreed to that," Tommy stated. "That was what you guys decided for yourselves. You don't get to make group choices regarding what we do. If we so happen to all agree at once, then awesome but we're about the individual over the group."

"When you put it like that, where's the difference between you and say, a libertarian? Or any capitalist for that matter? It sounds to me like Anarchism and democracy are opposed to each other."

"We don't call it democracy we call it assembly. And we believe the larger group's rights can be respected but it has to start with the individual. And we do not have anything in common with those Liberterian douches. Aside froim the fact that we're under represented," Said Ian with a smirk. "Those douchebags support free markets, private property and capitalism. No Anarchist would."

"I don't see it that way," Liam said. "How do you see it?" Asked Tommy.

"A Socialist is just an extreme Democrat, a a Fascist is an extreme Republican and an Anarchist is just an extreme liberterian.

"A socialist is an extreme democrat a Fascist is an extreme Republican and an Anarchist is an extreme liberterian. It's like sex versus a rapist."

Since Michael was an outspoken Marxist which was considered socialist he demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's in the same place but one uses violence to get what they want."

"That's it, come on, we're outta here," Michaael said. Liam protested, "You need to get that wound looked at and in case the cops are out there looking for you I don't think you should go."

"Who gives a damn what you think?" Thomas snarled. "You're a Stateist. You think anything outside the mainstream norm is comparable to a rapist? What kind of bullshit is that? If anything the state is more guilty of that than any of us. With the exception of Fascism but fascism is parallel to the state."

"For guys that want to overthrow fascism, you sure don't do well with other opinions besides your own," Liam said. "Besides, you know hard it is to say a Marxist or an Anarchist seriously when after a protest they go eat at McDonalds? I mean talk about greed and capitalism!"

"We still have to eat," Thomas said. "I appreciate your hospitality but we're going to go."

"Not until I at least clean your wound," Came a voice from the hallway. He was an overweight Caucasian male with red hair wearing a Cougars sweater. He had a medical kit. "That's my partner, Amos," Stated Liam. "He's a nurse."

Thomas thought to himself, _How are you gonna be a nurse when you're that fat? That's like being a doctor and smoking._ He knew that was a thing too but he still didn't understand it. Michael told him, "Nah Liam already did that," The man tossed him a bottle of pills. "What's this?"

"Vicodin."

"Man, I can't be holding this stuff."

"Just take some for the pain. And take it home keep it in your house you'll be fine."

"Yeah but I'm already on parole still. They piss test me even though I went inside mostly for protests. I don't have prescriptions for this."

"It'll stay in your system for seventy two hours usually," Stated Amos. "You are a big guy like me though so sometimes it can stay in your body as long as five days. So if you don't want to risk it then you can always try and be a macho man and take the pain until your next visit then take some then," He touched his head saying, "You're burning up, too. You may want to pay a visit to the hospital anyway."

Ian turned to his comrade. "You should be fine, dude. You just did saw him yesterday so you got six days."

"Yeah if the pigs don't scoop my ass up in the next six days I should be gold."

"Look, I'll hold onto them," Stated Thomas. "I'm not on parole."

He handed him the pills. They thanked them for their hospitality. They headed down the stairs but Michael fell over taking a spill down the stairs. "Shit!" Thomas cried and he and Ian fell down as he pulled him down with him. "Fuck! My ankle! You fat bastard!" Cried the red head. Michael was unconscious and Thomas rushed to his side as he hit his head pretty badly. Liam and Amos heard the commotion and came down too. Amos took his pulse. "All right now we have to take him to the hospital. He's alive but he hit his head pretty badly."

Thomas and Liam loaded the unconscious man to the car. "Shouldn't we just get an ambulance instead?" Asked Liam. "No," Stated Amos. "The paramedics might be able to do some things we can't for him but they'd just be going to where we are. It's a short drive to Harborview."

"What about my foot?" Complained Ian. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

Liam sighed, "We're gonna need to elevate it. It's gonna get swollen. You can stay at my place. For now. Just until it gets better. You'd better stay here anyway. Both of you."

"I'm going with you two," Thomas said. "Just let me get him upstairs."

Liam let him back in and they had him lay on the couch getting him a water to take one of the Vicodin. "All right. Wait here. We'll be back," Stated Thomas. "Don't you think you should stay too? Let them take him. It's their fault. He wouldn't have fallen down those stairs if it wasn't for them taking us here. Plus there's cops out there."

"Yeah I know but Michael is our brother in the struggle. We can't leave him in the hands of strangers. He'll need to see a friendly face when he comes to."

They got into the vehicle and began to drive. "So you guys were out protesting when all this happened, huh?" Asked Amos. "Yeah. Something like that. Nobody can see it now but the momentum's starting to die down. People may see us as assholes cause we don't go by the rules even in Occupy. Some Anarchists are anti violent but we're not. But we're trying to keep the fire inside people alive."

"I understand. Look, I'm not political myself but I respect the right to free speech and your right to protest it too. You know, when I was in college out here, I came here from Minnesota. I was doing sort of a student journalism deal and I was out at Evergreen. I tried to get an interview with some of you guys at some Anarchist hang out spot. They weren't willing to let me in. It was kind of a student film and I was trying my hand at that sorta thing. I thought maybe I could do that instead of nursing. Anyway, they didn't let me in, they wouldn't let anybody in, actually."

"Ian's from Olympia, too. They didn't let you in cause they don't want outsiders knowing too much. No matter how small our movement is, the feds still hate guys like us ever since 99'. Really all throughout history. Haymarket, Czolgosz. We're still public enemy number one. Even though we've only ever resisted against a state that's killed a lot more people than we have."

"Ah I see."

Just then, Mike sat up. Thomas thought he was unconscious but something looked off about his eyes. He sat forward and Thomas asked, "Hey are you okay, man?"

Just then, Michael sank his teeth into Amos's shoulder and Amos yelled, "Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Liam swerved the car in a panic trying to pull him off and was hitting the breaks and they were blind sided by a red GMC. The car flipped over and windows on the left side shattered. It rolled over onto its side and then upright due to its shifting and Thomas, bloody in the head weakly got out. His right arm was cut up with glass. He limped out. He weakly got the door open helping Liam out who's arm that was bitten had been torn up. He had a bad compound fracture and the skin was flayed away.

He looked to see Amos's neck had been broken. "What...what the hell is with your friend...where's Amos...?" Cried Liam weakly as Thomas ripped his sweater off trying to wrap his wound up. "Shit...just hang on..."

The man who had been driving the GMC was somewhat banged up too and he got out. He was a Samoan male of about five foot six, thin in size with light brown skin. With him, was a woman who was also Samoan and white with dark brown skin and wavy brown hair and she'd hit her head and cut it. A Chevrolet pulled up and a Chicano man with light brown skin and a goatee. He was about five foot eight and thin and wore a white t shirt. He took his own shirt off and started wrapping her face up and the driver of the GMC did the same and she sat down saying, "I'm okay...I really am..." She insisted but he had her sit down on the bumper. Several people were calling 911.

The Chevy driver ran up to help Liam too. Thomas tried to keep Liam calm. The bald man approached saying, "Just sit tight all right? I'm a paramedic help is on the way."

He went to get a medical kit from his car. The Samoan woman also came forward getting out some pads to use on Liam's arm. Thomas objected saying, "I don't know if that's a good idea..."

The medic said, "It is. Feminine protection pads and urinary incontinence pads are good. We gotta dress this and get him to the hospital or it could get infected."

Once the ambulance got there, they got him inside right away as well as Amos. He would stay just long enough to get the damn cuts taken care of but then he needed to get back to Ian. As he was in the ambulance he looked and saw that Amos was covered in a sheet but he saw Michael, mangled and bloody but still walking. He came towards a police officer who was trying to calm him down.

As the ambulance turned the corner, the sirens drowned out the sound of the officer's screams as the light skinned black male sunk his teeth into his throat. The mans partner fired four shots into his back.

Melony

They were riding in a taxi on the way to the space needle. She looked down at her ring with a smile on her face. They'd eaten at the bar and grill. She'd had the salmon and he's gotten a burger and they'd split the fries. "Babe, that place was amazing. How did you find it?"

"It was recommended by Doug. He;s going to be meeting us at the space needle. Show us around the town," The cab driver was an East African. He had dark black skin and big eyes his hair shaped almost like a fade but it was growing into more of an Afro. The traffic was bumper to bumper. "What's going on? Why are we moving so slow?" Asked Alan. "I can't control the speed," The man said, his thick Kenyan accent hard to understand. "I don't normally do this but is there a station you want to listen to? It might make it easier."

"I...don't know what the stations are up here. Melony...?"

"I don't mind," She said. "Any music is good."

Horns were honking all over the place. Inside of a Range Rover, a man of Salvadoran descent hollered at a driver of a red BMW. "Get your head out of your ass! It's green!" He yelled. "Fuck you, pal! I can't move an inch! Blame the jack asses that set up construction in the area!"

"There aren't any construction sites around here! The closest one is five blocks over!" Yelled a woman of Japanese American descent in a dark green Dodge. "I didn't realize the traffic up here was as bad as L.A."

"It's not usually," Said the cabbie. "i've worked there and New York. But every now and then, people seem to forget how to drive. There must be a game on."

Just then, they heard several gunshots and it made Melony jump and Alan held onto her. They saw an African American male officer and his partner, an Indonesian male with glasses, were firing on two men. They looked homeless. The first cop hit one of the men, a Caucasian in his late 50's with a graying beard wearing a dirty brown jacket, brown jeans and an ugly green sweater, three times in the chest and he kept coming. "Don't look..." Melony sobbed burying her head into Alan's chest. "Don't look, sweet heart," He told the cabbie, "Get us outta here! Step on it!"

"I can't break traffic laws!" Alan yelled, "They're too busy shooting to notice. There;s a hundred dollar tip for you if you do it!" The African reluctantly took them out of the area. The Indonesian officer managed to take out the other man firing six rounds into his chest and he fired into the temple hitting the drifter, a Caucasian in his late thirties who had a receding hairline. He went down.

"Arthur! Shoot for the head!" Hollered the younger cop.

Meanwhile, they were finally at Seattle Center. Alan shelled out the money. "Thanks...what the hell was that back there?"

"I don't know, sir. There's been reports on the news of cannibalism. Mad men going around biting people and there's been some people shooting. The average Seattleite doesn't have a gun so some have been killed. I don't know anything. It could be drugs, could be mad cow disease. That's why I don't eat beef."

"All right...listen...can we call you personally to come get us when we're done here?"

Melony wiped her tears away. "Can we just... go home?"

Alan told the cabbie, "Can you hang on for just a second?"

"You want to go home?"

"No...just...can't we go back to the motel and see the space needle tomorrow? i just...I didn't need to see that. Why did they have to shoot them? Those poor men...they should have been helping them taking them to a hospital or a shelter not murdering them... I'm so sorry, Alan I know we just got here..."

"It's no problem...don't worry about it," He said in a soothing voice. "We can always..."

"Alan? Melony!" A voice called. He looked to see a Caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes and a narrow frame waving them over. He had with him a woman with black hair in bangs with dark brown eyes and a Mediterranean tan. "Here...just get in the car, I'll go tell him what happened."

"No..." She said wiping her tears away. "I changed my mind. I...don't want to ruin this for you and he did promise to show us around."

"No, it's no problem, Mels, I can always ask him if we can tomorrow,"

She put on a smile and her sunglasses. "Hi, Doug!" She gave the blonde male a hug and he said, "Hey about time you guys got here!" He hugged her and then turned to Alan who shook his hand. "Hell with that, buddy, get the hell over here!" He asked them, "How've you been?"

Melony smiled showing the ring on her finger. Doug grinned. "No way!" He said, "We gotta celebrate. Oh shit, I forgot. This is my friend Isabella Martin,"

Isabella was from Spain and had a thick accent. "Nice to meet you," She said shaking their hands.

They went to go to the space needle paying their way in and soon were going up the elevator. Melony stumbled a bit. Doug caught her arm and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just...afraid of heights, remember?"

"But she wanted to see the space needle so she braved it," Said Alan with a smile. They'd already eaten but maybe after a tour they could eat again, and catch up. It had been years since they'd seen their college friend. She held Alan's hand and smiled. She wanted to put the shooting behind her and this was somewhat helping. "Oh my God, Alan...look at it all..." She said as they ascended up to 500 feet. She could see practically everything and they had gone up in 41 seconds at ten miles per hour. She could see the downtown Seattle skyline, the Olympic and Cascade mountains, Elliot Bay Mount Baker and the surrounding islands.

She felt queasy at ascending like that and she wasn't sure if it was the shooting or the quick ride to the top but they commenced the tour.

 _Jennifer_

She was getting a ride home by Mr. Fong. "I really appreciate this. You didn't have to."

"Don't worry about it. After today, my conscious won't let me have you take a ride home by yourself. Something very wrong is happening here."

"Is that why you brought your shotgun? Or is it the trip to Cherry Street?"

The Chinese immigrant chuckled. "I've worked in Chicago before this on the South Side before I had a family. Far worse and I survived. Because of that shotgun. Seattle is a walk in the park. And both Seattle and Chicago is a walk in the park to the slums back home."

"What do you think is going on here?" Asked the ebony woman. "Why is everyone acting so crazy? First that guy who attacked me and then that shooting wit the police..."

"I don't know. I've seen plenty of people die. Both in Chicago and back home but I've never seen people get shot that many times and keep going. I've also never seen cannibalism."

"This is me..."

They pulled up. "You sure you don't want me to walk you inside?"

"No it's okay...I'm sure it's fine. Honestly, from the looks of things, you need to safeguard the restaurant more than you do here. I think you're right something is wrong but I hope it ends soon."

He let her out and he said, "Stay safe. If you run into any trouble, don't hesitate to come back. We have food and medicine."

"It'll be fine. Really, thanks," She said with a reassuring smile.

She went inside the apartment unlocking it. Just then, she heard screams inside. It was her mother. "Mom?!" She came in and saw her mother, a middle aged black woman with slightly lighter skin than hers, straight black hair, almond honey colored eyes, wearing a red sweater and blue jeans, struggling with Nicole. er name was Zoe Bryant.

Nicole wore a white sweater and blue jeans and was a darker skinned shade than both of them. She spotted dad as well and he tackled her. "Jen, she's gone crazy!" Her father, Willie Bryant, a taller and somewhat overweight African American with skin about Nicole's shade and graying hair wearing a blue demin jacket and gray jeans with paint all over them, pinned her room mate to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jennifer asked. "She went crazy!" Yelled the big man as he pinned her back down while the black woman growled under him. "She bit Alvin, the neighbor! We were here to see you!"

She looked and saw on the floor, the bleeding body of a Caucasian male in his mid thirties his lips had been torn up revealing more of the teeth and gum line that would otherwise have been covered by his lips. "Alvin...?!" She got next to him. "He's going into shock!" Zoe cried.

Jennifer knew CPR but there wasn't any real safe way to give it to him without risk of germs and bacteria. Normally, gloves were recommended as well as a face guard. He had stopped moving and stopped breathing. Nicole snarled at Willie trying to bite him but he kept her head pressed into the couch. "Willie, stop it you're going to kill her!" Cried Zoe. "Woman, there's a better chance of her killing me! She already killed that boy there. I aint letting her go. We need to tie her up. She's outta her rabid ass mind."

"Daddy, I saw this on the streets today. I was down in Chinatown and some man tried to grab me."

"Did he bite you?" He asked, concerned. "No. Five oh shot him but...I'm really scared we saw some cops get bitten..it's a mess. I heard sirens coming here the whole way back."

"Did you ride all the way here on your bike?!" He asked with alarm. "No, I got a ride," She then realized, _Damn it! I left my bike in the car!_

"From who?" Demanded Zoe. "It aint that boy, Jeremiah from 28th street is it? I told you that boy aint no good. He's on the road to nowhere."

"No, ma it aint Jeremiah. It was a college friend's dad. They..."

Just then, Alvin sat up. "Alvin, are you okay, buddy?" Asked Willie. Zoe went to tend to him and he lunged for her. In a panic, he got off of Nicole and tackled the man. "Get off her!" He screamed. Nicole got up from the couch lunging for Jennifer. Jennifer backed away into the kitchen and Nicole fell over but crawled towards her trying to get back up, snarling. "Stay back..." Jennifer kicked her as she went for her foot. She backed up towards the sink going into the drawer trying to find a knife, preferably the largest one. She couldn't find it and she panicked. "Shit!" _She must have been doing the dishes..._

Nicole got to her feet so she grabbed what felt like a fork just as Nicole grabbed her shoulders. She stabbed her in in the forehead and the woman gave out a growl and she stabbed her again and again. She pulled it out and stabbed again this time between her eyes. She did it again and again as Nicole fell over. Jennifer began crying as she did this. "I'm so sorry..." She thought, _Why didn't you stop?_

She looked to see her father and mother struggling with Alvin. "Stay away from his teeth! Whatever's going on, this is what causes it!"

Willie threw Alvin towards the sink and the man hit his head cracking it open. This does not kill him but blood did spray everywhere from both his head and the wound he'd already gotten from Nicole. He weakly got back up still snarling. Her father rammed into him like a football player. It tried to grab Jennifer but he put the man's hand down the garbage disposal. Zoe turned it on and it shredded the mans hand with blood spraying everywhere in dark red bursts. It lunged for him and he grabbed him putting his face towards the garbage disposal holding him down pushing the back of his head down with all his strength. Blood sprayed everywhere including into Willie's face and hair.

"You still got your little league bat, Jenny?" Asked Willie. "Yeah," She replied through her tears in a shaky breath as she held Nicole's head in her lap. She looked more peaceful now with the exception of the ghastly stab wounds. Her eyes were not shut per say but were almost.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Willie retrieved her wooden bat. Just then, there was a knock at the door and they heard screaming outside. An old African American woman was being eaten alive. She fell forward and the door fell open. "Oh God!" Zoe cried and Jennifer stood up in a panic as at least six people came in and the old woman fell over being devoured by two of them. Jennifer opened the dishwasher finding the sharpest and largest kitchen knife. She realized, as her heart beat that she must have left the door slightly ajar in a panic when she heard screaming.

Four more people came in. The first was an African American male in his late teens who was tall and wore a Garfield High sweater. The second was a black male in his late thirties, overweight, wearing a Seahawks jersey with blood caked around his lips. The third was a Caucasian male in his early 50's with a bite mark on his cheek and gray hair wearing a gray sweater and black track pants. The fourth was an African American woman with short hair in her early 20's light skinned in a pink blouse and black jeans. The sixth was a Mexican American male with light brown skin and no shirt at all but had black jeans. The seventh was a Brazilian woman with a green t shirt and black sweat pants. The eighth was an Asian American male, looking to be of Thai descent wearing a Subway hat. He was in his mid twenties.

The ninth was a Caucasian female with dark blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a teal blouse and blue shorts and the tenth was a Filipina woman of five three with neck length. They backed up and Willie started swinging at heads hitting the man in the Seahawks jersey first and next he hit the older guy connecting with the heads of both. Since the Garfield High teen came towards Zoe, she hit him in the face with the lamp. "We gotta get outta here! It's not safe!" Cried Zoe. "The guy who brought me back! He said we can come to his restaurant if we needed to!"

The Mexican American came towards Jennifer and she dodged his attempt to grab her and stabbed him in the face. With a snarl he went down and she stabbed him in the back of the head.

Willie swung the bat keeping as many of them back as possible. "Come on!"

They headed out into the hallway running as fast as they could. As they got to the stairwell, she saw Mr Fong's car was still outside and felt a rush of relief. She saw he was firing his shotgun at people trying to approach him. "MR. FONG!" She yelled.

Minutes Earlier

Gen Fong had been just about to leave when he realized that the young black girl had forgotten her bike. It was locked up in the trunk. He got a call on his cell from Ju. "Wǒ hěn kuài jiù huì huí jiā. Yǒu shé me wèntí ma?"

"Tā shì Houjin. Tā bùzài zhèlǐ, tā xiànzài yīnggāi zài zhèlǐ."

(It's Houjin. He isn't here and he was supposed to be here by now.)

"I'm sure he's fine. You know the saying boys will be boys. But i'll call him here in a second. Is everything else okay?"

"Ci is back. So is Dawei and Mei. They came over when we told them what happened."

"Just stay there and i'll be home soon. Twenty minutes, okay?"

He got out of the car as he got off the phone to have a smoke lighting a Camel when he noticed a few men dragging towards him. He blew smoke. "Can I help you?"

They gave no answer but pained groans. He went into the backseat of his car racking the Ithaca 37. "Stay back!" He warned. They kept coming. He fired hitting the first one in the face blowing the things skull in half. He fired at the second one backing up and he hit it in the stomach. The gunshot was ghastly and ripped open. It was just to test his theory and he frowned upon seeing this. He'd seen whatever these things were take bullets from cops but those had been handguns. But he could see now that it didn't seem to matter. He fired again taking out the skull of the second man. He fired a third shot and hit the next man blowing the man's face off while the skull was largely intact but the blast had penetrated its brain.

He saw more coming, drawn in by the shots. He fired at longer range hitting one in the chest aiming more for the head as it seemed to be the thing that took them down easiest. He hit it mostly in the chest and partly in the throat. "Tā mā de èmó. Nǐ xiǎng hé tā mā de ma?"

(Fucking demons. You want to fuck with me?)

He fired again this time getting it in the head. He saw another trip coming and he fired emptying it. "Shit!" He began reloading with a 7 round tubular magazine. A lot of the redneck gun owners in America thought it made them look like hot shit by loading each shell one at a time but Gen was more practical. He didn't have time to fuss with seven shells on the risk of dropping them. He reloaded and racked. Another got within twenty five yards and he fired at its knee caps and it fell to the ground. He ran over and stomped on its head. It let out a growling murmur and he brought all his weight down onto its skull.

He fired one more shot before getting back in. He thought he heard screaming and he saw shadows running out fast enough to be human as he was starting to drive.

 _Puyallup_ _Reservation_

Derrick pulled up in a panic. "The cops...they got Les..." His mother, Angelia Wright, was a light brown skinned woman with crescent moon shaped eyes the color of honey. She wore a black and white striped blouse and dark gray jeans. She hugged him. His dad, Joseph Wright, was a larger man with darker skin and slicked back hair, somewhat overweight but still strong standing six foot two. "Where's your brother? Why do you have his car and not him?" He demanded.

"I..."

Angela let go of him. "Son...?! Where is Leschi?"

"He...got arrested...I think..I don't know a cop stopped us at a gas station...I mean we stopped and a cop noticed me and Les fought him told me to run for it."

"So you left him there?!" Cried his mother in horror. His father hit him in the face with the heel of his hand. It was not hard enough to be a punch but his hands were like giant meat hooks and it left Derrick's ear ringing as he fell over. "You little shit! You left your own brother to get arrested while you came back?! You couldn't have called me to let me know ahead of time?!"

"How could you, Derrick?!" Demanded Angela. "I...I just panicked."

"Oh you just panicked? Imagine how me and your mother felt when we found out our idiot son has a warrant for his arrest? Again? You know the cops could shoot him without repercussions."

"We have to go after him," Declared Angela. "Agreed. And we're bringing Derrick with."

"What...but you said I got a warrant...I..."

"You should have thought of that before you got your non fuck up brother arrested."

"I didn't tell him to swing on a cop!" Joseph replied, "No but he probably wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you. He risked getting shot for you and how do you repay him? By letting him go to jail in your place while you thought you'd come back and kick your feet up. Honestly, son, I know you're dealing but as stupid as you are I gotta wonder if you're using too. You're coming with. And if I have to trade your scrawny ass for Leschi then I will cause if one of you deserves to be inside and one deserves freedom I think we both know who is who. Jesus! I can't believe King County didn't call me when my son got arrested! I'm going to tear them a new asshole. As for you, young man this isn't over."

"Can't we just solve this when we get Leschi back?" Asked Angela. "You may not be able to get him out of jail and if you can't and they arrest Derrick we'll have two sons in jail."

Joseph checked the car and saw Leschi's hunting Rifle and Handgun. "These cocksuckers violated our sovereignty. Warrant or not, it wasn't their arrest to make! They should have called me."

 _Alex_

 _Chinatown_

 _10:42 PM_

She looked to see Jason. He was in the shadows. "That was pretty scary, huh? What are you doing here? Dad told you to go home."

He gave no response. He kept dragging towards her. "Are you okay?" He didnt respond. She went back in through the kitchen door letting the screen slam shut. "Mom! Ci!" She cried out. She saw Jason coming and his eyes looked milky white. He'd still gotten in, it seems he'd made his way in with his arm in the door. She searched the room as he was fifteen feet away trying to look for the best thing to fend him off.

She found a 2 liter of Dr. Pepper. All though people often ordered soda from the fountain when they dined there, they sometimes ordered carry out and so when they wanted soda they'd get a 2 liter. She grabbed the bottle swinging it hitting him in the face. He fell over his lip busted open and she hit him again.

She hit him a third time and again and again but she lost the grip on it and it fell from her hand hitting the floor and it sent soda spraying everywhere including into her eyes and she slipped backing up. She was blinded trying to blind through it and she saw Jason was still alive, bleeding badly but alive.

"Alex! Get out of the way!" Called her sister, Mei. Meiwas Chinese American like her sister with jet black hair in a sleek bobcut. She was wearing a women's business suit with the chic dial turned all the way up. At base, it consisted of a black skirt and jacket accented by a red button-up, matching red pumps and tastefully sized white vertical pin stripes. Around her throat, was a black choker.

She was carrying a 9mm Browning HP. She fired two shots into Jason's chest but the man didn't go down. She fired a third into his throat and he bled extensively, his blood exiting from his wound down his clothes and to the floor mixing with soda.

She fired a fourth round into his right eye and he went down. She checked to see if he was really dead or not. No pulse. "Where..dd you get a gun? I thought there was just the shotgun..."

"No...I have one too. Are you okay?"

"I think so..."

She went to wash her eyes out in the then went into the bathroom to grab paper towels rather than doing so in the sink in the kitchen. She leaned over the sink, tearing up not only from the soda to her eyes but also due to what she'd almost done and what she had witnessed. "Jason...I'm so sorry..."

 _Leschi_

It seemed the power had gone out. It had been days. He was starving. The asshole guards hadn't fed him. Some time ago, somebody did unlock his door and heard a guard say, "I'm not having your death on my conscious," But he'd also heard screams and even gunshots out there. He smelled bad and he knew it but they hadn't let him shower either. But now, despite his fear of stepping out, he had to. Whatever was out there wasn't worse than starving to death. He began to walk through the halls of the mostly empty jail. He spotted a deceased guard with a Handgun next to him. It was too dark to see what kind. He took what spare magazines there were too. He noticed dead police officers too.

He walked down the hallway making his way out. He saw a couple of inmates looting dead corpses but he paid them no mind. He made his way outside. He was still hungry and hadn't had any water in days either. He was at least free. A guard coming towards him stank of rotten meat and in the dim light his face was illuminated. Leschi aimed at him thinking, _Just think of it like a deer..._ He fired hitting the guard three times in the chest but it only slowed him down slightly not seeming to faze him.

He recognized him in the reflection of the flickering dying light as well as the moonlight from outside. He got a smell of his rancid breath. It was one of the guards who had thrown him in solitary. "You just made this easier," He said, his hand shaking., He fired hitting him dead center in the forehead and he went down. They fell different in real life from the movies. A combination of his death and the smell caused him to vomit. He had nothing but fluid to vomit but he still had to heave. He heard footsteps and he turned around but they were normal footsteps. He aimed at the silhouette but put the gun down

He spotted Rudy who had a shotgun. Rudy had aimed at him until he lowered the piece and the Tacoma Native got a look at him. "What's up, Chi? They finally let you outta the hole?"

"Yeah, but I heard what was going on and I thought it might have been a riot."

"Nope. Worse than that. People are eating each other. Damn, that's right you didn';t know that? They only kept me in the hole three days and I came out and saw it all."

"No. How long have I been in here?"

"Beats me, fool. Then again, let's see, I went to the hole for three days same day as you and I got out four days ago so...damn...seven days you been in there? You gotta be hungry as hell, bro."

"Yeah...thirsty too but I gotta get back to the rez."

"Puyallup? Shit, I gotta get back to Tacoma. I can try and give you a lift if my car is still where I last saw it."

"Sure...we can work together till then. Let me know if you see a water bottle."

"Will do, hermano."

As they found their way out of the jail he thought to himself, _Derrick, I am going to kill you. That is if dad doesn't first._

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Could have been longer but it wasn't. Anyway, besides these are the first few chapters._

 _So now, actors. Initially I wasn';tr sure about any and Zilla did try and help with some of that but I can't remember who he said for Leschi or Derrick so Leschi will be Chaske Spencer._

 _Li Bingbing is the visual basis for Mei. Hence the hairstyle. Alex's siblings Ci, Huojin and Dawei have not appeared yet Dawei and Ci are in the resteraunt same as Mei where as Houjin is...well you'll see. Let's just say he's at a party he probably shouldn't be at. And he's the youngest of them._

 _Haven't really decided on Gen or Ju. Alex is visually based on_ **Angela Zhou.** _With help from zilla 2000,_ Simone Missick is the visual basis for Jennifer.

 _As for Jennifer's parents, undecided there too. But the guy who resembles Doug is probab;ly gonna be the guy who portrays Dylan on Bates Motel, Isabella is based on Penelope Cruz, I haven't decided on Alan or Melony I think Zilla had suggestions and i cant remember who they were but if he can't either I tink Melony could maybe be Dakota Johnson._

 _Amos doesn't matter he's dead. As far as Liam he was bitten on the arm where he got a compound fracture but oddly enough it's so damaged they have to amputate and the thing is with TWD they show amputees a lot (Pandering to certain pornographic demographics, much?) but one thing we havent seen is what if a guy got bitten and had an arm amputated and this is before anybody figured out that with arms and legs it doesn't have to be a death sentence?_

 _As for the driver of the GMC he is visually inspired by Daniel Logan from Star Wars Episode II but as an adult obviously. Undecided on his gf and the paramedic so far but as far as what they were saying about feminine hygiene products that actually is true and it is at least more sanitary than a lot of other stuff you might find in the vicinity of an accident._

 _Not sure about Rudy as far as a visual representation it'll come to me im sure. And as far as Leschi and Derricks father and mother Joseph is based on Eric Schweig while Angela is based on Michelle Thrush._

 _As for reviewers choice i got two things I leave up to all of you. Should Derrick be made to come along to find Leschi despite his arrest warrant or should he stay behind much like Ian did in Liam's apartment to avoid the heat? Whatever choice you do make, will effect the outcome in a different way and I'll tell you what that outcome is. Basically in one scenario, Angela would go with in another, she won't._

 _The other thing I leave up to you all is obviously Jennifer and her parents will be heading to Mr. Fong's restaurant again but as Jennifer is screaming out to them, should it be that he doesn';t hear them in time and he drives off not knowing it was her or should the fact that he was initially going to go and knock about the bike be reason enough and should he be there to give Jennifer, Zoe and Will a ride? Either way, relatively soon, Leschi and Rudy will encounter Jennifer and the Fong family either way._

 _Anyway that's all for now hope your holidays were good and new years. I'm not celebrating new years because I'm not going by the gregorian calendar. It aint new year until the Mid winter festival. That;s when new years is._

 _Later._


	3. Jiangshi

_Days Earlier_

 _Thomas_

He arrived at the apartment getting Ian. "We gotta go."

"Where?" Asked the Anarchist. "Out of town. Something is very wrong around here. I don't know if it has to do with what's happening with the protests or what but we need to get the fuck out of here."

They left the apartment and began to head down the street. Ian armed himself with a kitchen knife. Thomas had grabbed one too. They spotted another one of the strange kind of men coming towards them. "What's going on around here?!" Cried Ian. Thomas said, "I don't know but it looks like survival of the fittest is back in full swing."

It tried to grab him but he stabbed him, a caucasian middle aged man, overweight with graying brown hair, a blue parka and gray jeans. He watched the man's throat open as he stabbed him. He would have thought it would have been enough to bring him down but it wasn't. He lunged at him again but Thomas kicked him attempting to keep him back. Ian grabbed the man's legs pulling him to the ground.

Thomas then drove the blade into the man's temple. The man's expression froze as he drove it in with a hard jerk. He then let him fall to the ground. They saw several more just like them coming. "We gotta run. How's the ankle?" Thomas asked. "It's better but not completely," They ran all the same to get away from them. It wasn't going to be easy. Just then, Thomas saw the bus pulling up. "Come on, Ian! We can make it!" They ran for it and they were almost there except Ian fell over, "Goddamn it!" Thomas helped him up and they made it but the bus was starting to take off. "WAIT! PLEASE!" The bus stopped and Thomas helped Ian on. They had dropped the knives outside. "You gotta close the door! They're trying to..."

"Pay the fair!" The bus driver, an older African American man demanded. Thomas scrambled for his wallet and put in the tokens. "All right! Step on it!" The man dd as he asked. They drove on the bus until Chinatown and they got off. "We gotta get a bus out of state, man."

"With what, dude? We got only the clothes on our backs."

"That's all we'll have if we get caught after all the shit thats gone down anyway. I don't know what's going on in this city but whatever it is, if we don't get out of here we're going to get arrested or attacked by another one of those mobs."

"Where would we go?" Asked the red haired male. "Anywhere other than here," Replied Thomas. "Hey," Ian said as they walked. "You never did tell me where Ian is and why you came back in such a hurry,"

"He...we were in an accident, man. I'm not even sure if he's alive. If he is he's in bad shape."

Just then, they saw a group of about ten people, all of them Asian American coming towards them. "You think they're here to greet us?" Asked Ian. "They wouldn't all be coming towards us at the same time if nothing was wrong," Thomas replied in a panic. "Fuck! We need a car..."

"We should have stayed on the bus! I can't keep going like this..."

Thomas helped Ian, and he helped him run. They kept coming and Thomas was starting to feel the fatigue himself of running and helping a friend. Just then, he heard a female voice cry out. "Over here!" He looked to see an attractive young Asian American woman call to them directing them down an alley way. "Can we trust her?" Asked Ian. Thomas said, "If we can't, I'd rather take my chances against one of her than ten of them."

They followed her and she led them through a back entrance into a restaurant. They shut the door behind them. "Thanks...really...we would have been screwed if you hadn't..." Panted Thomas. The woman said, "Don't mention it. This has been going on all day. What happened to your friend?"

"I fell down some stairs," Ian stated. "Like I never heard that before," Ian grinned. "It's true this time. If I didn't have Tommy, those guys outside would have got me."

"I'm Alex," The girl stated. They shook her hand. "I'm Thomas, that's Ian,"

Thomas looked at her and said, "I got two important questions. One, do you got a cigarette? Two, what the hell is happening around here?!"

Alan

They were eating at the Sky City restaurant in the space needle. Theyd spent a couple of hours checking out the tour taking pictures and all though they;d eaten already earlier, Doug and Isabella had not yet eaten. So they sat each ordering as they caugtht up. Alan ordered Pike's Golden IPA Battered Fish and Chips which included King salmon and alaskan halibut, napa cabbage slaw, herb remoulade, steak seasoned fries. To drink, he got sparkling brut,

Melony ordered Anderson Lamb Ragout which included red beet papparadelle, roasted beets, aged balsamic, and hazelnut wine, she ordered m&l syrah.

Doug ordered an Oyster Po'boy which consisted of Uli's cheddar-beer bratwurst, pretzel bun, and herb remoulade. With it, he also ordered a side of steak seasoned fries. For wine, he ordered coral dry rosé.

Isabella ordered Wild Mushroom Risotto. This consisted of Chanterelles, autumn squash, crimson pear,and rosecrest swiss. To drink, she ordered l'ecole no. 41 chardonnay. As they waited for their food, Doug was expressing concern. "So wait a minute, youre telling me they shot the guys and the cabbie just drove away? You know hes not supposed to leave, right? And neither are you."

"Keep your voice down!" Scolded Isabella. "I told you we shouldnt have left..." Scolded Melony. Alan protested, "No, you didn't! You said let's get out of here."

Doug stated, "Look, it's okay, I understand. We all get scared. That's just..pretty crazy. I mean I saw some of te protestors going through downtown and i wondered if that was why i was seeing so many police officers but it' just the same old usual stuff. Some protestor always has to go too far. It'd be nice if we could excersize ourfirst ammendment rights peacefully but some asshole always has to cross the line."

Isabella stated, "As I understand American history if your peaceful protests had not gotten more violent America would still be subject to a king just like we are back home."

"You got me there, babe," Doug said with a grin. Their food arrived and they began to dig in. Just then, a man of about seventy five years old started choking. "Somebody help him!" Cried out a blonde caucasian female. Doug went forward and began to perform the heimlich manouver., The old woman with him started yelling, "Get off him! He doesn't want that!"

Alan got in the way and held the man back and a waiter did the same. "Ma'am you need to calm down we're just trying to help him."

The man groaned as Doug tried to do the right thing. He collapsed turning red and his face started to turn blue as he choked. He began to perform CPR. The old woman used her cane to strike Alan and the waiter and she yelled, "Get off him! You're going to kill him!" Alan took a smack in the face from it and cried out, "HE's trying to save his life you crazy bitch!"

The old man cried out in pain and his breathing sounded funny. Another waiter ran forward checking his wrist. "It says don't resuscitate."

They made Alan move away from him. The waiter, a young African American said, "Sir, I'm sure you think you did the right thing and any other day you'd be right but that do not ressesitate is there for a reason."

"Why wouldn't anyone want to live?"

The man explained, "When you get older you bornes get weaker. If I was to collapse and you gave me CPR right now, I'd be fine and if I wasn't it wouldn't be cause of the CPR. If an older person gets CPR sometimes the chest compressions can break ribs. When they get really far along in years it's even more likely. They'd have to be bed ridden for the rest of their life. Some people would rather die with dignity..."

They had to call 911. "God, I feel so terriblbe..." Alan said with sorrow. "Hey you didn't know, man. But now you do."

 _Ten Minutes Later_

Desmond Atkins had seen people die before. This was not new to him. He'd grown up in Rainier Beach. and while Seattle was not like bigger cities with regards to crime, if a city was going to have its seedier areas, it was always the south side. It had some gangs and while Seattle was never as rough as other cities and most gangsters in Seattle were shit talking wannabes, there was always at least one or two dudes in any crew that was real and Desmond did 't want to be standing around when one of those dudes started bucking at somebody else.

He'd seen a few friends in school get killed over territorial bullshit. He went to Franklin High School a ptominent school in the South End along with Rainier Beach High. Kids from the Central District, Seattle's historic African American neighborhood, didn't get along with people from the South End so they went to Garfield High. Garfield High had been a school that the likes of Jimi Hendrix Dave Lewis and Quincy Jones and even theh wife of Bruce Lee, Linda Caldwell attended while the rapper Nissim Black, the basketball player Dejounte Murray, and Nate Robinson attended Rainier Beach. Yet if you were from the South End you couldn't go to the CD and if you were from the CD you couldn't go to the South End. He'd often defied that rule and when asked where he was from in the CD, he would say he was from north of the dividing line.

He had friends that fucked around on the wrong side of the law and he didn't trust the law himself but he wasn't trying to go down that path. Rainier Avenue was tough and he'd been poor a lot in life but Seattle was not so horrible or poor the way a winter on Chicago's South Side or a summer in Compton was. It was 't impossible to get a job but a lot of these dudes out there had felonies all the same just as much as if they'd been from New York, LA or Chicago. He likened it to joining gangs and dealing drugs and acting like you were in the extreme poverty of older cities that mirrored the third world rather than minor poverty of this city that at most was a minor inconvenience. Maybe Seattle had once been as bad as other cities or at least one of the worst in the North West but that was back in the 90's. Shit was not as hopeless as motherfuckers made it out to be.

Now with gentrification it was quieter but people still ran their mouths.

He never wanted to get caught up in that bullshit and sometimes he had been jumped by guys from the CD but he'd also been jum[ped by dudes from other hoods in the South End too. Then again most in his neighborhood pronounced it as "Souf" End. To enemies of the South End in West Seattle or central Seattle they were known as the Mouth End.

Yet no matter how much they were hated by the other two "Hoods" the South End had more crime. Even if it was a joke compared to other states and cities, hell even compared to Tacoma, it was still the truth. Still, a nigga could lose his life out here. Even in a mostly safe city you could always run out of luck. Yet this was his neighborhood and there was beauty to it. More beauty than not and for these knuckleheads to act otherwise was kind of pissing him off. So he worked. It was either wait on rich people at Sky City or end up a fuck up and a loser like a lot of other dudes out here catching cases when they didn't have to.

He'd seen friends die over bullshit. Crip, Blood, GD's. Always copying other cities gangs but putting local names with it. Duece Eight, D Dub, Holly Park, Valley Hood, Yesler, High Point, Delridge, all these dumb asses fucking around. He'd also seen Ese's representing Nortenos and Surenos too. He'd also seen people die of natural causes. Old age, heart attack, strokes, hit by cars, car accidents. But this had to be the first time he'd actually seen somebody actually get more fucked up when somebody was trying to save them.

Just then, the old man sat up and his wife rushed to his side. He bit into her left ear and she screamed like crazy and it tore her ear off. The paramedics went to help her too while trying to restrain him. "Oh shit..." Desmond said, his eyes widening as he saw this. He bit another man on the arm. The four people Desmond assumed was on a double date were freaked out too. The brunette hugged her man crying into his chest. A Caucasian male grabbed his own glass of wine off the table and smacked the old man over the head with it breaking it. Several patrons rushed the man punning him tyo the table. "What the hell did you hit an old man for?!" The man screamed, "He was fucking hysterical! Let me go!"

They made him sit down. "He was delirious! He came back crazed. Oxygen loss to the brain made him attack people trying to help him. He was already fucked cause of this asshole..." He said beckoning at the blonde haired male.

The police were coming up the escalator. The blonde haired male said, "We should go..." The manager growled, "Nobody leaves until we tell the police what happened."

"Yeah and who's gonna stop us, pal? You? There's two of us and one of you."

"No, maybe not but the police are coming up right now. If you leave they'll suspect you as having caused trouble. You can't leave the scene of a crime."

"We've committed no crime," Said the brunette woman. "No, but he did. He committed a murder against an old injured man and this man at least is guilty of negligent homicide...or assisted negligent homicide..hell I don't know., We'll let the SPD be the judge of that. You can go ahead and try to leave but they'll want to know why. Only one way up and down."

Jennifer

The resteraunt owner stopped the car letting them all in. "Jennifer? What happened?"

"My friend...she turned..." She stated in tears. "And these are your parents?"

"Yeah,"Just then, several of the attackers surrounded the car. He floored it.

He drove away from the neighborhood.

"We'll take you all back to the restaurant. It's going to be a little crowded but they say there is safety in numbers."

"Do you really believe that?" Asked the older African American male. "The three of you kept each other alive. But if you don't think numbers matter, just look at those things. They have the numbers."

"Those 'things' are our neighbors. They're human beings just like me and you. There's just something crazy going on. Maybe swine flu? I heard that shit was spread from Mexico..."

"Those aren't people. Not anymore. And however it spread, they're all Jiangshi, now."

"Jiangshi?" Asked Jennifer. "Yes."

"What's that?" She asked. "They're resurrected corpses. They have a virus in them. The legends from back home...some say they are a result of demons. I never thought they were real. I just thought they were stories. Now...I see different."

Queen Anne, Seattle

There was a major party going on. Loud C Pop blasted on the speakers. Houjin Fong was in a mansion where a lot of rich youth were partying. They were mostly Chinese Immigrants who had immigrated to Vancouver. Many were in college but some were in High School and because many of them had parents away on business trips, this meant many of them were alone with access to money and luxury cars. Parties like these were common place. Houjin was a Chinese American of about five foot seven with saggy black hair with bleached high lights. His skin was a bronze hue and his frame, narrow. He was seventeen years old. Though he was of High School age, he was in college as he had graduated early.

There were beautiful Chinese American and Chinese Canadian women all over the place. He spotted his friend, Kevin Wong. Kevin was from China originally but had spent a great majority of his life living in Vancouver BC. He was somewhat of a troubled type, a talented piano player and he got good grades at the University Of Washington and he had a lot of friends. Still, he hated his parents and often had no problem blowing their money on extravagant parties like these. For one thing, he had a woman of Southern Chinese descent wearing a red bra and panties and he was snorting rails off her belly. Her skin was dark yellowish brown and she had jet black hair tied eyes closed a little as she reacted to the sensation of having blow done off of her.

"Hòujìn! Dào mùqián wéizhǐ, nǐ zěnme xǐhuan pàiduì?"

(Houjin! How do you like the party so far?)

Houjin replied, "Zhè shì fēngle, xiōngdì! Dāngrán, zài yīgè hěn hǎo de fāngshì."

(This is crazy, bro! In a good way, of course)

"Lái dào zhèlǐ, jiācháng cài. Zhèxiē nǚshìmen yě cháng qǐláile. Nǐ xiǎng shīqù nǐ de tóngzhēn, duì ba?"

(Get over here, a taste. These ladies got a taste for it too. You want to lose your virginity, right?)

Houjin growled, "Nǐ xiǎng shuō yīdiǎn xiǎngliàng ma? Wǒ bù rènwéi tāmen zài wēngēhuá tīng dào nǐ."

(You want to say that a little louder? I don't think they heard you in Vancouver.)

Kevin told him, "Kàn, bié dānxīn wǒmen dōu shì zhèyàng kāishǐ de. Nǐ bìxū cóng mǒu gè dìfāng kāishǐ. Zhèlǐ méiyǒu shé me kěchǐ de wǒmen dōu shì péngyǒu."

(Look, don't worry about it. We all started out that way. You have to start somewhere. There's no shame here. We're all friends.)

Houjin stated, "Nàme, bǎobèi shì xìnggǎn de, kěkǎyīn bìng bùshì wǒ de shìqíng."

(Nàme, bǎobèi shì xìnggǎn de, kěkǎyīn bìng bùshì wǒ de shìqíng.

(Well, the babes are sexy but cocaine is not really my thing.)

Kevin sneered. "Bùyào shi yīgè māo, huǒjì. Kēpèng dàmá wèi értóng. Zhè shì wéi chéngnián rén."

(Don't be a pussy, dude. Take a bump. Marijuana is for children. This is for adults. )

Houjin sighed and the girl who he was snorting rails off of smiled at him. "Lái ba. Wǒ bù yǎo rén."

(Come on, I don't bite)

He sighed and took a snort off her. "Xiǎoxīn diǎn, xiōngdì. Nǐ bùxiǎng dì yī cì qù tài kuài."

He stepped back and his heart started pounding. "Tā mā de! Zhè tài bàngle!"

(Holy fuck! This is awesome!)

He heard the sounds of cars outside. "Nà shì shénme?"

(What's that?)

The Chinese girl he was snorting off of,Lian replied, "Zhè zhǐshì nàxiē báichī zhènghédá zàicì biāochē. Huò zhǔnbèi hǎo,"

(That's just those idiots Cheng and Da drag racing again. Or getting ready to)

Houjin turned to Kevin. "Wǒmen yīnggāi qù bǐsài tāmen!"

(We should go race them!)

Lian told them, "Nǐ zhēn de bù yìng gāi,"

(You really shouldn't)

The other girl Kevin was snorting off of,wore blue lingerie, a lacy blue bra and a string showing off her bubble butt. She was also bustier than the other girl though they were equally attractive. Her name was Ya. She was a bit lighter skinned than Lian and she had her hair dyed purple. "Sure. But has your friend here ever raced before?"

Kevin laughed. "Tā kěnéng huì jíbài nàxiē qítā de húndàn, dàn tā bù huì dǎbài wǒ."

(He might beat those other assholes but he won't beat me. )

Houjin challenged him, "Lún dào nǐle!"

(You're on!)

They went to the garage of the mansion and Kevin stated, "Take your pick," There were several kinds of cars. A dark blue Austin Martin GT, a white Jaguar, and a silver Jaguar XJ220. Houjin took the Jaguar XJ220. Kevin took the Austin Martin.

They pulled them out to where the other two were in the street. "Zhè shì shénme shíjiān?" Asked Da.

(What is this, amateur hour?)

"All right, we're gonna race from here to...let's say Capitol Hill," Suggested Cheng. "What if we get caught?" Asked Houjin. They all laughed/. However, Kevin knew that unlike the rest of them, Houjin was not rich. "Don't worry. I'll get my sister to bail you out if that happens. Besides, the pigs aint catching up to us in these things."

"Yeah. Not even that piece of shit," Sneered Da looking at the car Houjin was in. "What are you talking about? This was considered one of the fastest cars in the world. In fact it was the fastest!" The other two men laughed and Da stated, "Yeah, in 92'. You gotta get with the times. Anyway, I'm putting up 100 grand. Whoever wins gets it. But we gotta get to there and back."

"I don't have a hundred K."

"If you or I lose, I'll pay up, all right? Yours and mine," Kevin stated. "If you win you'll make 300 thousand. What have you got to lose?"

Ya came out into the street and yelled, "Three...two...one... go!" She took her bra off and waved it and the four men began speeding down the street. Houjin took a hard turn at the light and they sped up. He was behind Kevin who was in first place and Da was in second while Cheng was in third. He swerved to miss a minivan coming up the street. He tried to stay focused as he sped to try and keep up. Just then, he did pass Cheng. "Oh no you fucking don't!" Cried the Chinese youth. "HONG KONG DRIFT, BABY WHOO!" Screamed Kevin as he kept a distance between each of them. Just then, as they turned another corner Kevin lost control as did Da who was takin a hard turn. He flipped his wheels and the car flipped over twelve times totaling his red C-X75. Houjin panicked hitting the brakes. He spun out of control and he tried to regain it but he hit a stop sign. The air bag knocked the wind out of him. Cheng got out of the car runnin up to help him out. Kevin stepped out of the car and he had blood running down the side of his forehead.

He'd hit a female driver, a Caucasian female, blonde in her late twenties. She was out cold. "We gotta get the fuck outta here, guys..." Houjin spotted the car Da had crashed. "We can't just leave him! Or her!" He replied. His friend told him, "We have to! We were snorting and drag racing. We will go to prison for sure if we stay here."

"We'll go to prison for leaving the scene of the crime too!" Houjin cried. "No, not if we get outta here," Kevin responded.

Cheng looked at the totaled car of Da. "We have to get him out of there!" The car was wrecked beyond repair. Houjin couldn't even see inside. "No. There's nothing we can do for him now," Stated Kevin. "He's our friend! We have to help!" Cried Cheng. "No! You want to stay here and get arrested by the cops, you go ahead. I'm not sticking around. Matter of fact, I'm going up to Vancouver. Gonna go and get cleaned up at the house and I'm heading across the border. You two can come with me or stay. It's up to you."

"This is crazy!" Cheng said, in tears. "We can't just leave our friend like this! Or that lady!" Kevin told him, "I'm motivated by one thing, Cheng. Self preservation. You should be too."

He got back in the car. Every car except Cheng's was banged up but the car Houjin was driving was not in such bad shape that it couldn't be driven out of there. The same was true for Kevin's car. As they drove back, Houjin felt a panic. _This is my fault...I've just helped kill two people._

 _Leschi_

He realized as they searched the streets for transportation, that the gun he had taken off that corpse back at the jail was likely Seattle PD and not one of the screws. Guards generally carried a shotgun or a rifle from the distance. But a guard with a handgun inside those walls was a dead one. Still, the police had been called to deal with whatever was going on."What the hell is going on, Rudy? I mean really? Some kind of disease?"

"Don't know. I just see people biting each other, man. I saw some get shot, shanked, whatever and they came back. Only thing that keeps people dead is a shot to the head."

"Where you get the shotgun? I found thhis off a dead pig. It must have gotten bad in there that the guards could't handle it."

"One of the dead placas, homes. Shit got pretty bad in there. Look at this place now, bro. Whole city is falling apart."

"Yeah it looks like it," Leschi said. "Then where's the national guard? They should be here by now."

"I don't know," Stated the Chicano-Salish man. "I've seen plenty of cops. Even some guys in riot gear."

They heard sirens and flashing lights and Rudy said, "Shit. Follow me!"

He ran into an alley and Leschi followed him. The two got intoa dumpster. It smelled bad but it beat getting caught. "This is the Seattle Police Department! Come out with your hands up!" Called a man on a loudspeaker."

"How the hell did they see us?! We got in here before they turned the corner!" Leschi cursed. "We gotta come out...they got more guns than us," He whispered. "No!" Rudy said. "No way those assholes know where we are just yet! Just sit tight, fool!"

Just then, they heard shots. "It's not for us..." Said Rudy. Leschi opened the lid slightly his heart jumping as multiple shots went off and he banged the dumpster lid shut and worried that it would have made a noise the cops heard. Thankfully, it didn't.

Rudy snuck another look and Leschi slowly peeked up to see as well. He saw the cops, at least eight of them shooting it out with at least two looters who had tried looting a Macy's and who had legft the stores with shopping carts full of supplies. One of the looters, a Caucasian male of about five nine in his late fifties with glasses wearing a brown jacket and gray denim jeans struck of of the cops in the head with a .380 but was dropped with six shots from a Handgun and one blast from a shotgun. The second shooter, a male of Venezuiilan descent with brown skin and short black hair and brown eyes standing at 5'7 wearing a black Nike sweater and blue jeans fired wounding a female officer but he too was mowed down.

The police fired at a silloutette in the store and hit them. Two officers moved to the door one with a Handgun another with a shotgun. Just then, a large overweight white male came out swinging a wooden bat and he hit one of the officers in the face. "WE HAVE A RIGHT TO SURVIVE!" He yelled. He went to swing at another only to be shot in the face. The cops ran to the side of the wounded officer.

More gunfire came from inside and they fired into the store shattering the windows and the glass doors. The shooter inside retreated further into the store and the cops were in pursuit. "We gotta take that cop car..." Rudy said. "I don't think that';s a good idea," Leschi disagreed. "We need some wheels and it's every man for himself. These pigs aint there to protect anyone."

"You saw what they just did! We need to just get the hell outta Seattle...there's plenty of abandoned cars now..."

"Yeah but they got keys in them. We won't have another chance..." Leschi was silent. "Fine, you stay here, bro. I'm going to Tacoma."

He got out and he went to the cop car. "Shit..." Leschi followed him and said, "I'm coming just...let me do something really quick..." He busted open the window of one squad car and took the keys out and he did this with the other three cars and he took two shotguns out of the cars that had them and he took the handguns off the dead police officer that was shot gand he got in the passenger seat as Rudy got in the driver seat. He floored it driving down the street and took a hard turn left on 3rd avenue and turned towards West Lake. They saw hundreds of the undead. "Oh shit! Turn around!" Leschi cried.

He did and headed north up the street. "Those cops are bound to find us! We need to find another ride. There's only so many cop cars in the city and with what's happening here they're going to be looking for us."

"You took the keys from the cars that had them in em, right? Maybe some of those cuerpos from West Lake will make their way towards Macy's. If that happens it doesn't matter how much ammo they got. They'll be screwed."

As they drove Leschi said, "Stop the car!" He did as he asked and said, "Why?" He got out and walked up to a few deceased SWAT team members. There was shell casings already over the place. "What are you doing, fool?" Asked Rudy. "If we run into the cops again they're going to gunning for us, dude. We need body armor. These guys look like our size."

"Chale...I aintg wearing no jura gear. No mames," Leschi said, "Would you rather be wearing county blues or a funeral suit? i don't like cops either but I don't plan on dying out here,"

"You think they won't know you're not a cop?" Leschi shrugged as he stripped a dead Swat member. "Doesn't matter. I mean they know we're not cops now and yet here we are driving around in a stolen paddy wagon. What do you think's gonna happen?"

"Impersonating a cop is a felony," Stated Rudy. The Puyallip man laughed. "I think we're both past that. I was looking at an assault charge if I was lucky MAYBE it could have been a reduced charge if I rolled over on my dumb ass brother. We killed a couple of guards on the way out here, stole a cop car, guns, I'd say we're past the felonies. Besides, anybody in a position to arrest us is dead. They'd just shoot us now. But at least now when you kill a cop, if it comes down to it, you have a better chance of survival. Now they're just nobody's like everybody else. No public opinion against us, none of that shit."

Rudy reluctantly got out of the cop car and started putting on SWAT gear too. They took the helmets. "You're lucky I don't leave your ass," Said Rudy with a growl. "I need to get to Tacoma."

"And I need to get to the rez. Besides, I went along with your plan to steal the cruiser. Least you could do is humor me," They checked the Rifles of the deceased SWAT members. "None of these guys have any ammo left," Observed Rudy. "Yeah they didn't even save a round for themselves.

Just then one of the SWAT members, an African American groaned looking up at them. Rudy aimed his pistol at him and fired a shot through the man's forehead. "One less pig one less mayate," He stated. "Hey, things are different now. This aint like the county jail," Leschi said. "What you going rainbow warrior on me? Derrick did that too and he's the one that landed you inside," Said Rudy with a chuckle. "It's not that. I never been to jail before. I understand how it works in there but I wasn't used to all that. You are. But now? It's not like your every day petty beefs or jail house riots. Now you got these things walking around. I don't like cops either but at the very least we find another one like this guy, alive he can tell us what the fuck is going on. I don't see where he was bitten."

"Look again," Stated Rudy lifting the deceased cop's shirt up. He had a bite mark on the right side of his stomach. "Looks like somebody went too far with the foreplay, eh?" He then got a serious expression. "But hey, what makes you think the cops aren't gonna come after us for this shit, too? Taking cars and their gear..."

"They're not using the riot gear and it might come in handy if those things try and bite us," He looked down at the deceased officer. "Besides, you did him a favor. If he has family he wouldn't have wanted to have killed them. Something's very wrong here. I wanted out of this town at first cause we had to get Derrick home but now this place is a ghost town."

The other SWAT member a Caucasian in his late thirties stood up in just his under shirt and boxers. He grabbed Leschi and Leschi pistol whipped him and te man's head cracked open. He hit him again and he fell over. Rudy was going to fire but he noticed a few more of the undead walking towards them. "Don't," Said Leschi. "You'll draw out more of them."

"What do you expect us to do throw shoes at them?" Asked Rudy. "We'll find some other weapons we can use to bash their skulls in. For now just use the shotgun to club them."

Rudy shrugged. "You mean the way they beat us down, eh? Works for me," He clubbed one of them in the face. "Come on, gavacho!" He knocked the guy over and brought his foot down on the man's skull and put all his weight into it. He caused more bleeding from the wound he already caused with the shotgun. He then bashed its skull again. Leschi grabbed an empty M4 and smacked another, a caucasian female in the face who had several broken and bloody teeth already. He hit her and as she fell he brained her and caused a spatter of her blood to splash on her face.

Just then, another dropped as a man swung a crowbar at one of them. Leschi and Rudy aimed their firerms at the man and the two others with him. One was an African American male in his late twenties with light skin and light brown curly hair standing at five foot eight., He wore a bblack vest ovber a wbhibte dress shirt and black slacks. With him was a Caucasian male wit dark hair plus a brunette Caucasian female with blue eyes. The other man had a bat, the woman had a hockey stick. "Whoa! We come in peace...we were just trying to help!"

"You shouldn't be here," Leschi warned. "There are cops out there shooting looters and it looks like you two just looted a sporting goods store," The woman said, "Have you seen what's going on out here?! They're eating people! We need any police we can find. Wait, aren't you two guys cops?"

Rudy lied, "SWAT. But too many officers are shooting survivors. We left after it started. We're just trying to get out of the city. You don't want to be carne de humano, you better run. It aint safe."

"We have a safe place. The space needle. We just came out here to get more supplies. You can come with us."

Leschi was skeptical. "The elevator still works in that thing? No thanks," In truth, though he wasn't about to admit to strangers, he had agoraphobia. "Where are you planning on going then?" Asked the second male. "Out of town. Seattle is fucked," Leschi stated. "He's right," Rudy confirmed with a solemn expression.

Just then, they heard several vehicles coming their way. "Fuck...get off the street!" Leschi cried as he saw several squad cars coming. He got one pistol out of the car and handed it to in their direction to whoever would take it. The female said, "Why?! No we need to..." The waiter saw the look in Leschi's eyes and he said, "Come on...!" He ran across the street and she and the male reluctantly followed. "If you change yout mind come to Seattle Center!" Called the waiter. "That place is gonna be crowded! We're not changing our minds!" Yelled Leschi.

They ran to the other side of the street and Rudy said, "Fuck, we can't get to the car without being seen!" Leschi directed him down an alley and they went down the street. "It's not worth it...let's just find another goddamn car..."

Two cops got out of a car. "Hey! You! We want to talk to you!" They ran and the two officers fired at them. Leschi returned fire. He hit both of them in the cchest and one in the leg spending eigh rounds. The other cop fired at him They took off down the street cutting down more alleys.

They made their way down 3rd again. "These pigs are crazy, bro! They're gonna fuckin kill us!" Yelled then Rudy had an idea. "I think my sister migt be in there!" He knocked on the door of a building. It was on 2132 3rd avenue. "Manuela! Let me in!" A woman of Mexican descent, somewhat chubby with dark black wavy aitr and almond shaped eyes and caramel skin answered. "Rudy? What's going on?"

"Mira, you gotta let us in there's some cops after us!"

They could hear cars coming. "I'll explain later, por favor!" She let them both in. She shut the gate in front of it as well that was shut when they were closed. It was the Mexican consulate. They were open on weekdays from 8:00 AM to 5:30 PM. She had a couple of other employees there lead them to the back. "All right...maybe they'll pass us by...you just need to be quiet.."

Three cop cars pulled up and there was six officers total. Then the two that had shot at Leschi appeared. "We know you're in there! The consulate is gated up! I saw people in there earlier!"

His sister answered. Leschi's heart was pounding like crazy. He hoped she'd be able to cover for him.

Jennifer

She sat staring at the kitchen knife she had. Mr. Fong had suggested that if they were going to encounter any more of these sick people, they would need guns. He had a few around the restaurant but aside from that, most of the survivors who had taken shelter in the resteraunt at Fong's apprioval did not own a gun and did not know how to use them.

Dad was out with Mr. Fong helping them check the perimiter to make sure none of the undead were near them. He was helping them block off the back entrance. "Are you okay, Jen?" Asked Alex. "No..." Admitted the Seattle born woman. "I'm not. It still doesn't feel real. Seeing Nicole die like that? All these sick people trying to ite us, I don't know what to do. I keep praying this nightmare will end and I pinch myself and I'm still here."

"I know..." Alex replied. "It doesn't make sense to me either. The news was telling us to stay and lock the doors. I know we have food here to last us a while but eventually, it's all going to run out and we'll have to make a stop for supplies. Medical supplies, tampons, toilet paper, extra food and water..."

"I don't get why the National Guard isn't here yet," Jennifer stated. "They should be here helping people but so far, all i've seen is police. Swat."

"Yeahh, my brother said the I5 is full of nothing but empty cars stretching for miles. So they might be having a hard time getting trucks to come here."

"That doesn't explain why they don't just send helicopters here with armed soldiers to protect people until the real cavalry shows up."

"There isn't going to be any cavalry," Stated Thomas. "The government doesn't give a rats ass about any of us,"

"Maybe not," Jennifer said. "But they have families too and you cant tell me there aren't reservists in this state with family trapped behind enemy lines."

"I hate to break it to you but from what I saw when the cameras were still rolling, the national Guard WAS called in. Just not here. This shit...I could be wrong but i talked to one of my comrades in Olympia and that's where he said the earliest symptons of this shit was happening. They called in the National Guard all right. They sent most of them there. Seattle and Tacoma, may have larger populations but none of them care. We're on our own here."

Jennifer realized something. "Because of the governor? That's why they sent them there, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Stated Tommy. "Nothing any of us can do about it either. Either the government doesn't give a damn about any of us and they're only worried about their own soldiers and the politicians, or they tried to save both the regular citizens plus the governor and the mayor. You tell me. What seems the most likely?"

"Both," Jennifer admitted with a sigh. "Trust me, I don't need you two to tell me how priorities are in this country. I just hope some people were saved out there, not just the governor."

"I do too," Alex said. "And I hope they come here soon and have a place to evacuate us to but I'm not going to hold my breath. Right now, our best way of surviving is to have each other's backs."

"Which, no offese, is kind ofr crazy," Admitted Jennifer's father. "I mean I'm sure you're all good people I know Mr. Fong is. I just...don't really know any of you."

His wife scolded him.

Jennifer said, "It's not just Mr. Fong who would do right by everybody. Besides, there's a good chance that most of the people we know have already either been killed or turned. So from now on,as weird as this is to say, everybody in this room are the best friends we have."

"You know, eventually looters are going to try and come for this place. Either for the shelter or what we got inside. We might have to fight to defend it."

"Aint no might about it. We're going to have to,"

Mei stood near them and held up her own pistol. "Well if they try, that'll be the last mistake they ever make."

Just then, two young Asian men banged on the door. Jennifer's father got into defense mode ready to fight but Mei recognized the two of them. So did Alex. "Houjin, where the hell have you been?! Mom and dad have been worried sick!"

"I've been in Queen Anne. We ran into some trouble."

She looked at the cuts and bruises on him and noticed Kevin too. "What happened? And why is he here?"

They heard the racking of the shotgun. "Fuerdai," He snarled aiming at Kevin. "What are you doing in my restaurant?"

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter sorry it's taken so long to update. Anyway, so now I introduced Alex's irresponsible brother, Houjin. When Mr. Fong called Kevin Fuerdai, this means second generation which refers to the rich Chinese immigrants to Vancouver Canada and some are also in the Pacific Northwest who have that kind of money and are known for extravagant parties and being as young as High School age and having sports cars and having access to mansions. The word meaning second generation though it means second generation is also used context wise to call them trust fund kids._

 _Anyway I picked Queen Anne, the neighborhood in Seattle for their party and street race cause it is one of the wealthier areas._

 _As for Gen Fong calling the zombies Jiangshi that's the closest thing to them they have._

 _As far as Leschi and Rudy laying low in the Mexican consulate there is a consulate in downtown Seattle and they have a barred up gate so it can keep them safe from zombies and people for a while the only question is, how long? And do you think Rudy's sister will be able to talk their way out of it? And if so, how?_

 _As for Desmond he's visually based on the late actor de'angelo wilson. I haven't decided on an actor for representing Kevin yet or Mei or Ya._

 _So what Alan ordered at Sky City costed $31, what Melony ordered would cost $31, what Isabella ordered would cost $25 and what Doug ordered would cost $29. Oh and what Greg ordered would cost $27. Seems a bit much even at a tourist trap like the space needle but yeah thats why I never ate there. Im not saying i never would and im sure their food is good fuck it better be for that price but to me I feel i would sooner go to Five Guys they got about the same price range. Also, while I dont drink and would have likely gotten a soda, this aint about me., I wouldnt have eaten any of what the four of them got at least not as a first choice maybe the fish stuff I would but this aint about what I would its about what other peoples tastes are. Plus I dont know if Id say most people drink I dont know the exact numbers of Americans who do but I figure its high even if just a moderate drinker._

 _And on te sky city menju it says what goes with what so i had them do it accordingly because if you do drink I guess those that know that kinda shit would reccomend what tastes good with what. You might say in a way, however unrelatable Alan and Melony and Doug and Isabella and Greg may be, they are realistic especially for Seattle in wat they represent. The yuppies that live here. The kind of people that show Frasier is about no it is not a stereotype it's a very accurate depiction of Seattle at least the Caucasians here anyway and those who aren't yuppies are either wiggers, juggalos (Same thing but worse music taste and more makeup) or meth addicts in Belletown. I'm not saying theyre going to be this way foreever these characters and yes while probably some rich people can afford more weapons or fortified houses with alarm systems and all that, on the other hand, a lot of rich types tend to rely on cops to fight their battles for them._

 _I mean shit, they even rely on the law IE cops, to enforce the law say if a rich neighbor doesnt do his lawn in a way they want to see it. I mean that's the downside if you live in a rich area. Which I dont and i don't ca_ r _e to but i see the bs rich neighorhoods pull and its fucking stupid. So yeah maybe a few richers would survive but a lot would probably not know how to fend for themselves when the looters came they wouldn't know what to do because there would be no cops to call, no paramedics to call, etc but on the other hand, rich people also go sky diving, rock climbing, camping and hiking so that could help them survive. Some also fence and take archery._

 _Anyway, we'll get more into that the next chapter. So for now what you should realize is thus far, Alan and Melony and Doug and Isabella were/are laying low at the space needle, Alex and Jennifer and their family and now Thomas and Ian are at Mr., Fong's resteraunt while Leschi and Rudy are at the consulate. Unlike the two walking dead shows were you have this large group that comes together and eventually splits apart at different points which Kirkman somehow sees as "More realistic" even though he has nothing to base that on, well I thought what I would so since I hate it when he does that is show stories and narratives ofr different characters but they are starting out on their own and will be on their own a while and won't meet for a few more chapters and even when they do even if I do have them ever split up it won't be for ridiculous periods. What i hate about walking dead is when it focuses on one character. I hate 's the point of an ensemble cast then?_

 _Anyway if you didn't figure it out Leschi and Rudy's story is after the 7 day period while showing what was going on with Jennifer and Thomas and Ian and Alex and co. was showing some of what was oing on while Leschi and Rudy were locked up. It doesn't cover the whole 7 days but if you want I can cover the rest of that besides some answers are still missing like what Derrick and their parents are doing to find Leschi and how they're surviving. Plus what happened to Lian and Cheng and Ya? And do you think Gen Fong knows about what happened with his son and the crash? I still haven't decided on visual basis for most of these characters like Houjin, Kevin, Ya, and Lian. Zilla, suggestions?_

 _I also will show next chapter just what happened after the police got to the space needle. Now obviously, that was Alan, Melony and Desmond that Leschi and Rudy ran into on the street so they're alive but they're gonna go back to the space needle._

 _Stay tuned._

 _Anyway, until next time._


	4. Nowhere Is Safe

_Days Earlier_

"Get off her!" Screamed Alan as the old man had sat up and grabbed him and he grabbed him. The old man tried to bite Melonie and she cried out in shock but shoved him back. He came back at her lunging for her throat. "Get off!" Aln barked and he grabbed the old man from behind and threw him to the floor. "Albert!" Wailed his wife as she tried to help the old man up. He sunk his teeth into her left breast and she screeched in agony. "ALBERT! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Alan tried to restrain Albert. The old man hissed and he threw him against the table. The customers screamed and backed away upon seeing what was going on. An Asian American customer of Korean descent helped Alan try and stop the surprisingly spry old man. He put him in a headlock. "Sir, you need to calm down!" Albert bit his forearm and the man threw Albert over his own table and the old man hit his head against the floor. The old man still got up. Alan grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine cart and smacked the old man over the head. The old man staggered back and he had busted his head open and Alan took a second swing and this time the glass shattered and exploded and pieces of glass were in the man's skin.

He fell over and Alan stomped on his head. "ALAN STOP!" Cried Melonie in tears before realizing that the old timer was dead this time and didn't get up. The old woman slapped Alan yelling, "You murdered my husband!"

Doug looked at the sight, "Jesus Christ...Alan what the hell, dude?!" Just then, Alan was tackled by several waiters and pinne to the ground. The manager ordered, "Keep him there until the police get here!"

 _1 Hour Later_

A pair of police officers were questioning Melony and Alan. The African American man who worked as a waiter was being questioned by an officer of Nigerian descent a muscular black male of about six four with a shaved head and bright brown eyes. The officer in front of Melony introduced himself as Roy Parsons. "Ma'am I know what happened was traumatic but anything you could tell us would help..."

Alan turned to him. "Are you serious, officer? He's dead...you can see what he did. It's not like the guy is out on the streets biting other people. What god is it gonna do you?"

"Alan...it's okay..." She sniffed. "There's really not much else I can say..." She said. "He fell over...he was choking. The staff tried to give him CPR but it just made things worse."

Just then, Melonie's heart skipped a beat as the elevator came back up and she saw two police officers emerge from it as well as an African man. She recognized him as the man who had drove them there. He pointed in her direction. The big officer she had seen at the scene was there as well and he walked up to her. "M'aam I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Wait a minute, Claude, she's my witness..."

"Well your witness is going to have to come down to the station..." Replied the African American pfficer. "I could charge her with obstruction of justice. You can't leave the scene of a crime without talking to us first and giving a statement. They paid that cabbie to drive away."

He apptroached the cabbbie stating, "Now you realize you could lose your citizenship for this and be deported, right?"

"I am a resident alien! I am here legally!" The cabbie stated. "I am applying for American citizenshop! My children are Ameriican they go to school here!"

The other officer asked, "I'm sorry how it you have kids in High School that are American while you don't have citizenship?" The cabbie told him, "You are the same as the birther people who bother our president...you are not legally allowed to ask about immigration status!"

The cop replied, "So you admit he was born over there? Shouldn't he be president over there then? I'm not saying he can't make an effort but hell. It seems like they need a president too..."

His partner the older black cop said, "Ellis shut the hell up you idiot!" Ellis chuckled. "I was just joking. No need to get uptight."

"You're not taking her..." Replied Alan. The black officer approached him. "You want tio get arrested? I need your lady to tell what she saw. We need you both to give a statement. Okay we know you were there. We had to use our firearms in the line of duty..."

Desmond also approached, "I'm sorry oficers but isn't there an easier way to go about this? This is a place of business and there are people here with injuries."

The bald cop's partner asked Desmon, "Wasn't it one of you waiters here that gave the old man the CPR?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well if the old man's acting crazy it's because of loss of oxygen in the brain. It's your own dumb ass faults for trying to ressecitate a mann with a do not resessitate bracelet! So if he bit a few of you it's your own fault. But I am going to be charging one of your customers with neglicant homicide. So if you don't want to be booked as an accessory I suggest you tell me who it was that killed the old man..."

Desmond sighed but he pointed to Alan. The white officer proceeded to cuff Alan. "You are under arrest for murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

Doug and Isabella intervened trying to stop him from behing cuffed. The officer withdrew his firearm. Roy went and tried to deesculate the situation. "Everybody just calm down! We're all a bit panicked..." He turned to the other two officers. "Why don't you ask them whatever questions it is you need to ask them about the shooting and we all just take a deep breath and calm down? Ther's no reason you ca't do the questioning here..."

"Fuck you, rookie..." The bald cop growled. "I aint taking orders from you. You want to last in this department you better learn rank, son."

"I'm not a rookie..." Protested Officer Parsons. "I've been at this for two years."

"Compared to me you are.."

Just then they heard another scream as the old woman that the old man had bitten lunged at a Caucasian woman with short curly red hair and green eyes. She bit into her right shoulder. She screamed and kicked the woman away but she kept lunging at her. The bald officer withdrew his pistol. "Ma'am you need to get on the ground with your hands on your head!" The old woman ignored her and the redheaded woman grabbed a plate and smashed the old woman over the face with it. The woman fell to the floor with broken teeth. She grabbed the young woman's leg and she sank her teeth into her leg and the redhead screamed. "GET OFF ME!" As the old woman sunk both her intact teeth and her halfway broken pieces of teeth into her ankle.

She stomped on her head with her other foot and the old lady groaned and she did it again. And again.

The bald officer fired a shot. "That's enough!" He screamed. He then cuffed Alan and Melony was also cuffed. "You two are coming with us."

"This is bullshit, man! They didn't know! This guy was just trying to help that man!" Desmond said speaking out. Desmond's boss, a Caucasian male with thin blonde hair and cold blue eyes looked at him and said, "Desmond, Shut up. Don't give them a reason."

The bigger and bald officer snarled at Desmond, "I don't know you but I've seen you in the South End. You live in the same neighborhood as the people I arrest every day. You've done a pretty good job staying outta my way, boy. Don't test me or I will haul you in too. The Sout West division loves seeing boys like you fuck up. They just can't accept that there are people that work hard in the neighborhood. Now you aint like those knuckleheads down in Skyway but you can still get booked. Don't test your lluck"

"On what charge?" Desmond asked. "Interfering with us making an arrest? That's obstruction of justice..." The African American cop stated. "What about me?!" Demanded. "Are you arresting me just cause we both saw that shooting? Look, I'll cooperate just let Mel go!" Officer Parsons shook his head. "She's coming in for that. Unfortunatley, you're going in for that and for criminal negligent homicide."

"Homicide?! Are you kidding me?!" Melonie cried. "The old man wasn't even dead! He just came out of it and bit people!"

"Yeah and how the hell can a man get his ribs broken and still be alive?!" Desmond tried to beg his manager, Herbert on Alan's behalf. "Herb, you gotta do something man he was just defending his woman!" Herbet snapped, "That bastard is responsible for the deaths of two of our customers. Albert and his lovely wife. I don't want to hear anything else about it. If you bring it up again, you're fired. Everybody else, we apologize your meals are complimentary for the day. We will have to be closing..."

Just then, the old woman was back on her feet and sunk her teeth into the thigh of the African American officer before he could get Alan to the elevator. Roy withdrew his Handgun and fired striking the old lady in the back twice. She groaned with a mouth full of bloody and chewed pieces of flesh in her teeth and the bald man staggered crying out and he punched her to get her off of him. "The bitch bit me...!"

Roy fired another shot this time at her neck. The round went into her neck but ended up lodging into her occipital lobe killing her instantly. The paramedics now had more work on their hands and began bandaging the cops wound and the red headed customer that had been bitten.

"Roy...get that son of a bitch back to the station...I'll meet you there!" Groaned the cop.

3:45 PM

Leschi and Rudy stayed duck down. "I don't know who you're after but shouldn't you be out trying to save the people of this city?"

"The men you got in there took a shot at us. You have five minutes to send them out."

"Or what?! We got guns in here too!" Screamed Rudy's sister. "We've got more, lady. This I can promise you."

"You have no jurisdiction. This is our consulate!"

"You may be on Mexican soil in there but when you step out of there you'll be on American sweetheart. And when that happens, wetbacks who aid and abed criminals get treated the same as them. Only times are changing. You see what's happening in the streets. The world is going insane. It's all about survival. We want to keep the good folks of this town safe same as before but if anyone is against us they're a domestic fucking terrorist."

"And you may have had authority before all this started happening but now you dont. Now you're just another asshole with a gun. Just like any civilian with a gun. You may as well take off that badge because it means absolutely nothing now. In American, Canada or Mexico. And maybe that means we have no soverighty too. But what we do have is a gate keeping invaders out."

The cop walked away sneering but he said to another one, "Letting any other country have embassies was a bad idea. All it does is give diplomats an excuse to be assholes to police."

"Let it go, Jim," Stated the officer. "They'll have to come out eventually and when they do those two pricks will be on our turf. We can get back the gear they stole."

As they left she turned back to them. "Rudy what the hell was that?"

"It's a long story. Me and Leschi, this vato I was in the County with...we had a hard time getting out of jail. And as soon as we did we saw people acting cannibalistic."

"So you were inside with mi hermano?"

"Yeah. Well we passed each other and he had my back. He was in the module I think. Me, they threw in solitary. I only know him from High School."

"I'm Manuela..."

"Leschi Wright."

"So...what were you doing in the county?" Asked the brown eyed woman. "You a pandillero like my brother?"

"No. I'm with nobody but my family and my nation. No bandannas. I'm just looking for my own brother. So if it's all the same to you I'd like to get going."

"What, you can't go out there, bro..." Stated Rudy. "I know you saw the placas out there, man. They're gunning for you. Red or Brown they're out to kill Indios today. Chicanos tambien."

"I don't care. Derrick is out there somewhere. I don't think if all this is going on, he found a way back home."

"Hey, this shit just kicked off, dude. It didn't last srven days straight. If your brother was alive when this all started he was probably in Tac Town when it went down. Or back in Puyallip."

"I'm not sticking around here. Look...you had my back in jail. I think I repaid that favor to get you back here. It may not be Tacoma but right now you may want to sit tight while those things are out there. I wouldn't try and go out there right now."

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say, Rudy. You got your sister right here. My brother's out there."

"The same brother that left you for the cops?" Another woman of Mexican descent, this one of medium brown skin wearing a brown business skirt and she looked at Rudy with a snarl. "Manuela how can you let these people in here? They're both criminals. Y tu hermano? He gives La Raza a bad name..."

"Look...that pig may have been out of line...and you got more right to be here than that pig but this is Salish land. This maybe your consulate but this is our soil. Tijajuana is on the same continent but it's 19 hours away. It's 1,272.8 miles south. That pig where he belongs is 4,708 miles east of here."

"Hey she may be embarassed by me but that's mi familia, homes...don't disrespect...she didn't have to let you in. Just me..."

"Well she's only your half sister right?"

"So what? A sister is a sister..." He said, "Well Derrick he may be an idiot but he's my full brother. Now maybe half or full doesn't matter to you and maybe you can't understand how it is to have a full brother just like I can't understand a half sister. But what I do know is that as much as I want to pound his head in it mneeds to be me that does it. Because the Seattle Police and the Tacoma Police would love to beat his head in with a billy club before me and my dad would too. See, my dad is tribal police. He won'gt put official charged on Derrick but he will probably knock him around a bit and then put him in lockup."

"Lockup without charges? What gives? I thought rez cops just did that when their family gets a DWI or whatever?"

"Driving While Intoxicated or Driving While Indian? Well my dad would be the type to leave him in jail as a way of sending him to his room. For adults. Only there's no Xbox 360 and no porno. No MP3's."

"Damn, that's kinda fucked up..." Rudy said chuckling. "But it beats having a charge."

Manuela chuckled. "Hey, Aztecas are Native too..."

"Yeah and white blonde assholes are Cherokees."

"What is your problem, are you prejudiced or something?" She asked. Leschi shook his head. "It aint that. But there's only two kinds of Indians that get to represent as far as the United Nations have their fucking soverighty respected. There's nation states like Mexico...or the Iroquois outta New York for whatever reason. Me though? Salish...Pyallup...Nisqually's, hell some people around here aint even federally recognized."

"I am not the system..." Manuela said. "We try to help immigrant workers and people trying to have a better life in here."

"I'm not saying you aren't who you are. But whether you call yourself an Aztec or a Latina..just understand something. They respect your sovereignty. They can't come in here storming the place. But me? It doesn't matter I'm the son if a police officer and that I didn't do anything. It wouldn't have even mattered that if I took my brother home, he would have to answer for the shit he's been getting in trouble for to my dad and he would have been punished. This state, this city doesn't care. We're just a burden they don't want to deal with."

"Look...it's one thing to be the victim..."Interjected the woman Ximena. "That doesn't mean you have to play it. You can be a victim as long as you are but you're not supposed to let it weigh you down..."

"I'm not, ma'am. As soon as you let me out of these gates I'm going for my brother. I don't think he made it back home either. He would have wanted to lay low so if it took several days to get back he would have."

"But you don't know where to look..."

"It doesn't matter...and as for the cops...I know how to stay hidden when I need to. I'm going out there. You all can stay here and wait for help. But just in case it doesn't come I'm not sticking around here..."

He was let out and Rudy followed him. "Wait what are you doing?!" Cried Manuela. "Mira...you're my sister through papa..." Stated Rudy. "And I do want you to satay safe inside these walls but Leschi's my brother through the other side of my sangre."

"Why, pendejo?! Why are you looking to go out and get yourselves shot?!"

"I'm not but Leschi doesn't even know where to begin to start looking. The last place you saw your brother was Rainier Beach, right? The streets aint safe on foot. We'll take my car."

"How do you know where your car is?"

"It's going to be at the Impound Lot. It's not rocket science. We'll need that to get around."

"If you're going then we are too. Me and Reymundo are coming with you."

'

She turned to Ximena. "Tú sostienes el fuerte. Estaremos de vuelta. Y te equivocas acerca de mi hermano. No conozco a este otro hombre, pero mi hermano acaba de hacer cosas malas pero no es una mala persona."

(You hold down the fort. We'll be back. And you're wrong about my brother. I don't know this other man but my brother has just done some wrong things but he is not a bad person.)

Reymundo Juarez was a dark brown skinned man of Mexican descent standing at about five nine with a stocky build. He worked at the consulate as a security guard and had his jet black hair in a buzz cut,. He had stern brown eyes. He was originally from the state of Guerrero. He carried a Glock 40. Manuela was given one of the Shotguns they had recovered. "You're probably going to need that," Warned Leschi. "But really, I don't need your help..."

"You got a death wish, macho man?" Asked Manuela tying her hair back before they left. "It's not that. Family co,mes first. You'd do the same thing if it was Rudy's ass on the line, I'm sure. Plus I got my parents to think about a nd a few cousins. I don't know how they're doing in all of this..."

"Where is it we need to go?" Asked Lechi. "I never got in trouble with the law around here before seven days ago..."

"Seattle City Consumer Affairs...Hijo de putas...it's down on 805 S Dearborn St..."

"We can take my car..." Said Manuela. "But do you have money to get it out of there?"

"Don't worry about that, sis. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Reymundo who seemed to either not speak English at all or spoke little said, "Manuela, no entiendo cómo se relaciona contigo este pendejo. ¡Vienes de una familia respetable!"

(Manuela, I don't understand how this asshole pocho is related to you. You come from a respectable family!)

" Hey, vete a la mierda, pidió un alquiler la opinión de un policía. Estoy hablando con mi hermana. Si tienes un problema conmigo, deberías haberte quedado en el consulado. Pinche chunti..."

(Hey, fuck you, asshole. I didn't ask the opinion of a rent a cop. I'm talking to my sister. If you got a problem with me you should have stayed at the consulate. Fucking chunti..."

"No hago esto por ti o por tu auto. Estoy seguro de que probablemente fue robado. Estoy haciendo esto por Manuela. Ella no merece ser herida intentando ayudarte."

( I'm not doing this for you or your car. I'm sure it was probably stolen. I'm doing this for Manuela. She doesn't deserve to get hurt trying to help you.)

Leschi wasn't listening to the conversation and he wouldn't be able to understand much anyway. He did recognize a few of the cuss words but that was about it. All he cared about was getting to Derrick and getting the fuck out of the city. They could hear gunshots in the distance and screams but they were here for their own business. "Reymundo, Rudy, por favor no pelees. Sí, Rudy ha cometido algunos errores pero sigue siendo familia. Y si respetas a mi familia como dices que somos respetables, entonces hazlo ahora. Y Rudy, aunque me ayude sólo él todavía te está ayudando," Pleaded the Mexican American.

(Reymundo, Rudy, please don't fight. Yes, Rudy has made some mistakes but he's still family. And if you respect my family as you say we are respectable then please do that now. And Rudy, even if it's by helping me only he's still helping you. )

Leschi observed a pack of survivors facing off against a group of the undead. Several of them were wearing black hoodies and black bandannas and were swinging various blunt weapons at those who had come back. One of the,, a Caucasian man in his early 30's with an unsightly beard and curly blonde hair wearing a black sweater covered in brown dirt and black jeans that were ripped was pushing a shopping cart full of various items they had looted but he was also fending off a female of Caucasian descent in her late 60's with red hair wearing a purple and pink blouse and white pants. He swung the crowbar at her head and she dropped. "Where the hell are the military in all of this?! I saw police and SWAT flying past arlier this week and I saw news footage all over Pioneer Square. Why hasn't the National Guard gotten here?!" Cried Manuela.

"I don't know," Stated Rudy. "I think this shit is happening other cities too. I overheard one of the guards say Olympia's falling to definitly had the National Guard out there..."

"They still should have sent choppers out here from Fort Bremerton," Leschi said breaking his silence as they drove through downtown. "I heard airplanes and choppers from where I was too. Then screams inside the jail. I thought a riot was going on and maybe some kind of hostage situation was going on. That was about three days ago..."

"When was the last time you two ate?" Asked Manuela. "I found some Ritz on a dead chota before we busted out but that was a while ago. That's about all I've had today. What about you, Leschi when was the last time they fed you?"

"Shit...I wanna say...five days ago...they gav me water but they didn't give much else..."

Manuela reached into the glove box and handed each of them an orange. They both peeled it and went to town. She gave one to Reymundo as well. They tried to make their way past more looters who were facing off against the undead. "Should we stop and help them?"

Rudy advised against that, "No...as much as I don't trust the cops right now, other people are just as dangerous. That and whatever brujo magic brought cuerpos back to life."

They finally arrived at the impound lot. It seemed relativbley empty. EReymundo watched over Manuela and her car while Leschi and Rudy went inside. "Piece of shit cops..." Groaned the Tacoma Native. "They can impound our cars when they arrest us but if I fuck up their ride I get extra time...bullshit..."

"Yeah...I bet you a lot of those Anarchist assholes down at West Lake didn't even get locked up. Did you happen to see any of them in booking?"

"Yeah a few but the majority of those lames ran off, man. That's the thing about the black bloc, homes. They dress the same and divert the cops. I guess when you get down to it they're not that different from Surenos in that way. At least as far as picking a color dressing alike and sticking with it. Except even to this day while they've been watched by cops longer they don't get fucked with as hard."

"Yeah I know. It's cause gangsters are seen as threats. But they've killed at least one US president. And as much as this country cracks down on any subversive groups they still get to exist even after the IWW protests and the red squads and Haymarket..."

"You almost soind like you respect em..."

"Not at all. Antifa, IWW, they're all idiots. The idea of Anarchism is completely unpragmatic..."

"What? You keep using big words. Pragmatic? Subversive? Fuck does that mean?"

"Subvert means to disrupt the way things are in laymens terms. Ah shit. I mean regular people's pragmatic means dealing with things realistically instead of ideally..."

"Okay, I gotcha. Yeah I don't know much about it except their association with Punk Rock and not wanting rules. Shit, that's pretty stupid. Even outlaws gotta have rules. Man's gotta have a code that's just how it is..."

"Yeah, I know..." Leschi said as they looked through the books and for various keys and desks. "Anyway, in a way though with the bombings and the assasination of Mckinley you would think as much as this country likes to crack down on people despite being a self proclaimed land of the free, it's a surprise they let Anarchists walk around. I guess they figure enough of them are nonviolent. By the way you're wrong about the black bloc..."

He looked through a few different kinds of listed vehicles including a Dodge Chevorolet, a Ford Pinto, a Chief Grand Cherokee, a Hondai. "Wrong about what?"

"They can still find out who you are from other ways. Cameras for oe thing but even if you mamnage to not take your mask off where there's a camera they can still get you from shoe size types of shoes height weight and all of that. Plus when everybody's dressed the same it's easy to send in undervovers. You know I know these protests started in New York too. I wonder how they're fairing in Manhattan?"

Rudy grinned as he ransacked the office. "You think they got Anarchist putos over there too?" Leschi doubted it. "Probably not. Based on the videos I saw on youtube it looks like there's a lot more liberals and libertarians and green party types. I mean yeah they might have resisted against police brutality out there too but those people seem more about changing the system from within. Even if there are similar goals. It's not like when you have a protest everybody's gonna have the same views even if they are on the same side of th picket lines..."

Just then they heard footsteps and a voice. "What the fuck?! Hey you! Stop! Seattle Police!" Screamed the voice, deep and male. "Fuck you!" Screamed Rudy back. "You don't have the right to take my car!" They opened fire and Leschi ducked down as did Rudy. Rudy returned fire with the shotgun striking one of the men in the stomach and chest. Leschi cried out, "Jesus, R! You're as bad as my brother!"

"Nevermind that, man! They don't get to keep my carucha! Not with what's going on around here! The dead are walking I need transportation!" Leschi fired his Shotun at an officer, a Caucasian male as the man ducked behind his squad car. Manuela and Reymundo started firing too. They opened up and struck one of the police officers, a masculine looking Caucasian female with blondish hair that was graying tied back in a ponytail, an unattractive woman in her early 40's. She stood about five six. She took several rounds in her left arm and shoulder and fell over against the squad car bleeding against it. There was four cops left. Leschi fired a shotgun and one of the officers was a dark skinned Caucasian male of Mediterranean descent with a light brown beard and violet colored eyes, returned fire. Leschi felt a sharp pain in his next instance of pulling the trigger.

He thought to himself _Shit...did the recoil hit my shoulder? I thought I had a good enough hold..._.It was however a burning pain like hot metal inside him. "FUCK!" He cried out as blood ran down his right arm. The shot had hit the officer in his vest and he had pumped again without realizing it and as Leschi lost his grip on the weapon it went off again. The blast took off the entire right side of the officers jawbone and while it was not a direct hit, the damage was done.

The smell of burning flesh and a rotten smell on top of it as the shotgun had also blasted off the man's nose and dark red spurts filled the air as the officer staggered collapsing lifeless to the ground. Leschi suddenly had Rudy on top of him and the man had got out a blue bandanna and used his switchblade as a tourniquet best he could. As he tied off his arm to stop the bleeding he said, "Hold on, ese you're gonna be fine bro...we're almost outta here..." Leschi screamed as suddenly his tied off arm began to burn like hell as he applied pressure. "I know it hurts bro but we gotta stop the bleeding!"

He fired the shotgun striking the last of the cops down. An officer crawled on his belly with a blast through his shoulder on the right side. As he crawled, Reymundo put a bullet in the back of his head. "Come on...I got you..."

"Rudy...we're even..." Leschi growled as he found himself in the front seat of the car. It was a nice dark blue 64' Ford. Manuela insisted on riding with him so she could help his wound. She yelled in Spanish for Reymundo to take her car back to the consulate.

"Bro, we're not even,..now I owe you one, dog big time. Just hold on, man and we'll be free as a bird...Manuela please tell me you got doctors at the consulate!"

"We got one but she's not a surgeon...!"

"Well it's gonna have to do cause I've dug out a couple of vallas myself out of comaradas but I only know so much. Fucking pigs...we all better hope they didn't hit an artery..."

With that, things went blurry and suddenly Rudy's face changed. "Goddamn you, Derrick..." He growled. "Always getting me in trouble with the law...the fuck am I gonna do with you, man...?"

He looked at Manuela saying, "Mom...dad always whoooped his ass but you should have whipped him more too..."

"Shit...he's losing it...we gotta get him back step on it, Rudy! Vamanos!" Screamed Manuela.

In a short amount of time they got Leschi inside and Reymundo helped carry him. As they got inside the barred gate they saw two oficers, the ones who had questioned Manuela. "You fucking bitch! I knew you were lying!" He opened fire and Rudy and she helped the wounded Salish man inside while Reymundo covered them firuing the last seven rounds in his magazine forcing the two officers to cover before he ducked inside reloading slamming the gates and then the door shut.

Leschi grinned at Reymundo. "Nice shooting dad...show those bastards they don't have any jurisdiction..."

 **"Ha Ah EEl Me Whem, the great Spirit Chief called the animal people together. They came from all parts of the world. Then the spirit chief told them there was to be a change, that a new kind of people was coming to live on the earth.**

 **"All of you Chip-chap-tiqulk-Anima. People must have names now," The Spirit Chief said. "Some of you have them some of you haven't. But tommorow all will have names that shall be kept by you and your descendents forever. In the morning as the first light of day shows in the sky, come to my lodge and choose your names. The first to come may choose any name that he or she wants. The next person may take any other name That is the way it will go until all the names are taken. And to each person I will give work to do"**  
 **That talk made the Animal People very excited. Each wanted a proud name and power to rule some tribe or some part of the world, and everyone determined to get up early and hurry to the Spirit Chief's lodge.**

 **Sin-ka-lip'- Coyote- boasted that no one would be ahead of him. He walked among the people and told them that, that he would be the first. Coyote did not like his name; he wanted another. Nobody respected his name, Imitator but it fitted him. He was called Sin-Ka-lip' because he liked to imitate people. He thought that he could do anything that other persons did and he pretended to know everything. He would ask a question and when given the answer, he would say :**  
 **"I knew that before. I did not have to be told"**

 **Such smart talk did not make friends for Coyote. Nor did he make friends by the foolish things he did and the rude tricks he played on people.**

 **"I shall have my choice of the three biggest names," He boasted. "Those names are : Kee Lau-naw, the Mountain Person- Grizzly Bear who will rule the four-footed people; Milka-noups- Eagle who will rule the birds and En-tee-tee-ueh, the Good Swimmer, Salmon. Salmon will be the chief of all the fish that the New People use for food"**

 **Coyotes twin brother, Fox, who at the next sun took the name Why-ay'-looh- Soft Fur, laughed. "Do not be so sure, Sin Ka lip," Said Fox. "Maybe you will have to keep the name you have. People despise that name. No one wants it."**

 **"I am tired of that name," Coyote said in an angry voice. "Let someone else carry it. Let some old person take it. Someone who cannot win in war. I am going to be a great warrior. My smart brother, I will make you beg of me when I am called Grizzly Bear, Eagle or Salmon."**

 **"Your strong words mean nothing," Scoffed Fox. "Better go to your Swool'hu (Tepee_ and get some sleep or you will not wake up in time to choose any name."**

 **Coyote stalked off to his teepee. He told himself that he would not sleep any that night; he would stay wide awake. He entered the lodge and his three sons called as if with one voice: Lee-ee-oo!" (Father!")**

 **They were hungry but Coyote had brought them nothing to eat. Their mother, who after the naming day was known as Pil'llaqu-whu, Mole, the Mound Digger sat on her foot at one side of the doorway. Mole was a good woman, always loyal to her husband in spite of his mean ways, his mischief-making, and his foolishness. She was never jealous, never talked back, never replied to his words of abuse. She looked up and said:**

 **"Have you no food for the children? They are starving. I can find no roots to dig."**

 **"Eh-ha!" Coyote grunted. "I am no common person to be addressed in that manner. I am going to be a great chief tomorrow. Did you know that? I will have a new name. I will be Grizzly Bear. Then I can devour my enemies with ease. And I shall need you no longer. You are growing too old and homely to be the wife of a great warrior and chief."**

 **Mole said nothing. She turned to her corner of the lodge and collected a few old bones, which she put into a klek'chin (Cooking basket). With two sticks she lifted hot stones from the fire and dropped them into the basket. Soon the water boiled and there was weak soup for the hungry children.**

 **"Gather plenty of wood for the fire," Coyote ordered. "I am going to sit up all night."**

 **Mole obeyed. Then she and the children went to bed. Coyote sat watching the fire. Half of the night passed. He got sleepy. His eyes grew heavy. So he picked up two little sticks and braced his eyelids apart, "Now I can stay awake," He thought, but before long he was fast asleep though his eyes were wide open.**

 **The sun was high in the sky when Coyote awoke. But for Mole he would not have awakened then. Mole called him. She called him after she returned with her name from the Spirit Chief's lodge. Mole loved her husband She did not want him to have a big name and be a powerful chief. For then, she feared, he would leave her. That was why she did not arouse him at daybreak. Of this she said nothing.**

 **Only half awake and thinking it was early morning, Coyote jumped at the sound of Mole's voice and ran to the lodge of the Spirit Chief. None of the other Chip-chap-tiqulk were there. Coyote laughed. Blinking his sleepy eyes, he walked into the lodge. "I am going to be Kee-lau-naw," He announced in a strong voice. "That shall be my name."**

 **"The name Grizzly Bear was taken at dawn," The spirit Chief answered.**

 **"Then I shall be Mila-noups," said Coyote and his voice was not so loud. "Eagle flew away at sunup," The other replied.**

 **"Well, I shall be called En-tee-tee-ueh," Coyote said in a voice that was no loud at all.**

 **"The name salmon also has been taken," Explained the Spirit Chief. "All the names except your own have been taken. No one wished to steal your name."**

 **Poor Coyote's knees grew weak. He sank down beside the fire that blazed in the great tee[ee, and the heart of Ha-ah Eel-me-whem was touched.**

 **"Sin-ka-lip," Said that person. "You must keep your name. It is a good name for you. You slept long because I wanted you to be the last one here. I have important work for you, much for you to do before the New People come. You are to be chief of all the tribes. Many bad creatures inhabit the earth. They bother and kill people and the tribes cannot increase as I wish. These EnThese En-alt-na Skil-ten People Devouring Monsters cannot keep on like that. They must be stopped. It is for you to conquer them. For doing that, for all the good things you do, you will be honored and praised by the people that are here now and that come afterward. But, for the foolish and mean things that you do, you will be laughed at and despised. That you cannot help. It is your way. To make your power work easier, I give you squas-tenk. It is your own special magic power. No one else shall ever have it. When you are in danger, whenever you need help, call to your power. It will do much for you and with it you can change yourself into anything you wish."**

 **"To your twin brother, Why-ay-looh, and to others I have given shoo-mesh. It is strong power. With that power, Fox can restore your life should you be killed. Your bones may be scattered but if there is one hair of your body left, Fox can make you live again. Others of the people can do the same with their shoo-mesh. Now, go Sin-ka-lip! Do well the work laid for your trail!"**

 **Well Coyote was a chief after all and he felt good again. After that day his eyes were different. They grew slant from being propped open that night while he sat by the fire. The New People, The Indians, got their slightly slant eyes from Coyote.**

 **After Coyote had gone, the Spirit Chief thought it would be nice for the Animal People and the coming New People to have the benefit of the spiritual sweat house. But all of the Animal People had names and there was no one to take the name of Sweat House Quil-sten, the Warmer. So the wife of the Spirit Chief took the name. She wanted the people to have the sweat-house, for she pitied them. She wanted them to have a place to go to purify themselves, a place where they could pray for strength and good luck and strong medicine power, and where they could fight sickness and get relief from their troubles. The ribs, the frame poles of the sweat-house represent the wife of Hah-ah Eel-me-whem. As she is a spirit, she cannot be seen but she always is near. Songs to her are sang by the present generation. She hears them. She hears what her people say and in her heart there is love and pity."**

As Leschi slipped into unconsciousness, he heard his mother's voice telling the traditional story of their people as was told to her mother before her and her mother before her and that mother had been told these stories by Christal Quintasket AKA Mourning Dove, the Okanogan writer. Seeing as his grandmother had been a Christian woman who had known nothing of their traditional stories, Mourning Dove had told her these stories. She had told these stories to her before writing it in her 1933. Their grandmother had supposedly been part of what had prompted the already prominent writer who had written the book _C_ ogewea, the Half-Blood: A Depiction of the Great Montana Cattle Range. Cogewea was one of the first novels to be written by a Native American woman and to feature a female protagonist. Mourning Dove had passed away in 1936. Over 70 years before the dead began to rise. He wondered if she would write stories about it?

Then again, there was nothing sacred about it. He went into the darkness with a smirk on his face. _At least you get to stay resting..._ _undisturbed..._

 _Jennifer_

Her father instructed her, "We're going to have to go out and get more supplies soon...food, water, medical supplies. M. Fong may mean well but his food supply aint unlimted. If we want to survive this we have to move now..."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..." Tommy said speaking up. The middle aged man replied, "Well you're not me, son, so I suggest you mind your own business..."

"Those things are crawling around outside. Let me ask you something. Did you get here in a car of your own or were you given a ride?" Jennifer's mother frowned. "No...we got rid of our car. It's better to walk. Go green. Save on gas money..."

"That might have been a good idea the way the world was before but the way it is now?" Thomas shook his head as he lit a cigarette. "You won't make it five seconds out that door..."

"And how come you know better?" He demanded. "I'm not saying I do. Look you don't want to be here and neither do we. We got some comrades of our own that are better supplied and armed," He turned to Ian. "We need to get out there..."

"Where is this place?" Asked Jennifer. "Baby, you're not really considering..."

"Dad...! This place is getting overcrowded and we've already been here longer than we've had to. The cops can't seem to protect anybody in the city from those things...we need to find some other place."

Ian said, "Don't tell him, Tom. This guy's a dick. He wants to be an asshole when you're just trying to help, fuck him. Let's go to Anarcadia ourselves. This place has good food but remember small businesses are still mini capitalist."

"What is Anarcadia?" Jennifer asked. Tommy looked at him and said, "Look, the more numbers we have the better. She could be useful. They all could..."

He then turned to the African American woman. "It's this spot we got in the Central District, alright? It's just a house but we've got wife, extra computers, it's basically a crash pad for our friends people in the movement. You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Bro, we can't take all these people with us..." Ian stated. "Why not? They took us in. We have to repay the favor. I love the International District bro. Chinatown is the shit but it's still downtown and a lot of people are getting bitten and that means there's thousands of people around here. You know, I don't trust the police or the military either but the fact that they haven't started evacuating more people and started setting up camps, it's disturbing. What the fuck is going on here?"

"The Central District is my neighborhood..." Jennifer said. "Me and my mom were both born and raised off 23rd and Cherry. I know it well."

"Then I'm surprised you never heard of Anarcadia," Replied Thomas. Ian sighed. "Do you think Adam will be alright with them coming in?"

"Yeah. As long as they're not cops or the rich assholes that run fifth avenue they're welcome. We welcome all fellow proletariats."

Houjin came in and he had with him his friends that Alex's parents had been apprehensive about. They were arguing in Chinese so Jennifer didn't understand what was being said. "Look...I just want to find somewhere my mom and dad and me...and Alex and her family will be safe..."

"Well, you got a better shot of that in the Central District than the International District. Like Tommy said this is downtown. The CD is at least residential so we at least have a fighting chance. I saw some abandoned cop cars out there too. We'll need to collect what gear we can get."

Jennifer turned and asked, "Mom, what do you think? We just came from there..."

"We can't just go out there al half cocked...we need a plan before we just have a mass exodus from Chinatown to the CD..."

Jennifer looked at Alex who was cussing her younger brother out in their language and said, "That's fine...I'll need to run it by Alex before we do go anywhere."

* * *

 _So that's it for this chapter the next one will be coming sooner than this one was. I hope you enjoyed it._

 _So as far as Anarcadia let's just say that's a real place I went to and yes it was an Anarchist hangout that was around in 2010 but I think it got shut down like 2012 by the SPD. As for Jennifer do you agree should she stay or go? And as for what happened in the space needle I wanted to showjust how it started up there. It starts with one and so on..._

 _And as for the Coyote Story, I'm going to be featuring one maybe every chapter or every other chapter depending on how you feel about it and how I do. The thing is though Leschi does look to these tribal stories as a moral guidance and code of conduct just like any religion and Coyote the Trickster is a central character in a lot of tribes. I feel though with the Okanogan Salish legends maybe more than a lot of other tribes you get a real sense of how Coyote relates to the community._

 _As for Mourning Dove she was a real person and writer and many like Sherman Alexie but have never heard of her writing. I have though. Her name said in Salish was_ Hum-ishu-ma.. So I did reference a real person. She was beautiful. The book Leschi was thinking out as he passed out was her first book but the book Coyote Stories is the book from which these stories came from including the first one about Coyote and Mole and the spirit chief and getting a name. Before they were a book they were just oral stories but by writing them Mourning Dove preserved them. We'll get into what Leschi's parents and Derrick is up to and in future chapters Derrick's cowardice that lead him to abandon his brother will also be explained.

 _By the way people have told me the Kanienkeha language looks hard to read, learn say etc and it is but after trying to learn how to say some things in the Okanogan language I was glad I'm Kanienkehaka cause the Salish language looks hard but then Lakota is easier than ours._

 _One greeting we would say in Kanienke'ha is Raksá:wha ne' kí:ken. That means this is my father in law but then in Okanogan you would say sx̌aʔx̌aʔ to say father in law what looks easier? XD._

Anyway Coyote is a mischievous little fucker that's one thing many tribal stories have in common. He can be benevolent or mischievous.

 _So at the advice of Zilla regarding some of the characters I introduced last chapter I am folllowing his idea on who each character should be visually based on that I asked. Houjin I think he can be based off Ki Hong Lee, the dude from Maze Runner, Ryan Higa for Kevin, Ya Julia Ling, and Lian,Chiaki Kuriyama._

 _Will Jennifer be able to convince Alex to go to the Central District? should she? And why do you think the military is delayed? Until next time._


End file.
